


Control - And the Lack of it

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Confusion, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, T'hy'la, a bit of violence, maybe smut, spock's confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Humanity came to know about vampires and after a hard time, they're integrated into society. But there are still some of them who hide their true self. Spock's family is one of them. They need to control their instincts so nobody get to know their secret. But when Spock'senrolled at school and meets a certain James T. Kirk, he's having a hard time keeping up his control because Jim is a real tease.But Jim isn't the sunny boy he's playing at school.Edit: You can now find a translation of this story into magyar/Hungarian, done by dear onlydeadsoulscantdance ^^Thank you very much for asking and doing this!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Kontroll – és annak hiánya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613089) by [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance)



> I really hope you'll like this. Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions!

Control – And the Lack of it

Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or their backround stories. No money is made with this, kudos and comments are more than enough. The plot and the idea behind this fic is entirely mine though. Enjoy! 

 

Prologue

It had been an accident.  
That was what the council called it later but everyone knew that it had been the greed for power of certain individuals that caused them to be revealed to humanity. 

Vampires. Known as creatures of the night with an endless thirst for blood. Cruel, mysterious, deadly. 

The reality however was different even though the prejudices sat deep. During the first years, many humans went on hunting vampires, killing entire families and cities because they didn’t know what or how vampires really were. 

They needed blood, that was right. And their bodies had envolved certain organs to get the needed fluid. Because the body of a vampire didn’t produce enough blood and nobody knew about blood transfer during the dark middle age, okay?  
Vampires were stronger then humans and their senses sharper. In addition to their sharp and retractable teeth, they had pointy ears instead of the round ones every human had. (Okay, some people have kind of pointy ears but not as pointy!)  
Aside from this naturally forced diet, vampires considered themselves as the next step of human evolution, even though that was a bit illogical considering that this ‘next step of humanity’ was dependent of ‘the prior step of humanity’. 

Today however, there were new laws. Laws that were supposed to grant a save life for vampires among humans. And the folks had gotten used to them by know. There were still some hardliners who hunted vampires, rassists who kept chanting their prejudices into the world. Most vampires had revealed themselves by now, but a few of them were still hiding as they didn’t believe in the thin ice the peace between their species or if you want races was based on. 

 

For as long as there were vampires, there had been humans who hunted them, fought them and killed them. Most of them for money, some out of tradition since it was mostly a family-business-thing and some out of rage because of the loss of a beloved person.  
Today though, these Hunters were spread rare across the planet and nearly everyone of them was one of these radical idiots who thought that vampires were evil creatures without a moral and a feeling identity. 

One day, scientists found out that Hunters had kind of an extra gene through which they were able to sometimes catch the weaker vampires. They were slightly stronger then ordinary humans and had a bit of sharper senses but not that much someone would notice. They would pass as a regular human being, maybe with the talent of being strong or having hawk-like eyes, if not for a intense analysis of their DNA and not notice that they were Hunters.  
These Hunters were another reason why some vampires kept hiding from humanity.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Stitch for the beta-ing even though you're not in this fandom! Hope you guys like it, please tell me what you think ^_^
> 
> Also thanks for the kudos!

Chapter 1

* A/N: I asked Google for Spock’s first name. Google said “S’chn T’gai” and I said “This won’t work with my universe. So I named him Svejyn. That’s just as unpronounceable. I won’t use his first name much anyways so it’s… whatever.

 

“Homework done?“  
“Check!“  
“Got your money for lunch?“  
“How old am I? Yes, I got it!”  
“Brushed your teeth?”  
“Mom!”  
The woman chuckled, amused about her embarrassed teenager son. “Have a nice day, James!”

*on the other end of the town*

“Do you have your lunch box?”  
“Yes, mother.”  
“Have you memorized every possible emergency exit?”  
“Yes, father.”  
“Do you need something else?”  
“No, thank you.”  
“Well then, have a nice day!”  
“You too.”

 

They were living in this town for one month by now. His father, Sarek, had gotten a good job at the local bank, working as an IT-adviser. Amanda, his wife, was an author and could work at home. And today, Spock would start at the local High School. A part of him was relieved. He had been home-schooled until now but it wasn’t enough. Sure, his parents did their best and he knew he was well-educated but he just knew that there was more. More knowledge, other opinions and all that. He knew about the Internet but after being basically isolated from other people, he craved social contact. Friends of their family had told them to not give in to that curiousity, it would be too dangerous. But here he was, in front of an ordinary High School full of humans. 

Spock took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders before he continued his way to the main doors of the school building. He was nervous but now the daily meditation paid off. He kept a neutral face and ignored the curious looks he got while he made it through the doors and towards the secretary’s office. This town was so small that everyone had at least seen everyone around. He was the newbie in way more than one way.

He got his timetable and a little map of the school from the friendly secretary, an old lady that smelled a bit of cats. She told him that he was supposed to meet the principal at his classroom where his first hour would take place. The man was also the teacher for sports and history. Spock remembered the warning his parents told him when they came home after enrolling him at this school: Don’t let Christopher Pike get too close to you.

Spock pretended to be a bit lost, keeping his eyes fixed on the simple map in his hand. In reality though, he knew every room and corridor from the one time he had been sneaking around this school at night. There was basically no security but who would break into a school aside from homeless people looking for a dry place to sleep?  
The room was not that far away from the secretary’s office, so Spock made it in time with the first bell, five minutes before class would start. Mr. Pike was already sitting behind his desk and reading something in what seemed to be his notebook.  
“Ah, you must be Svejyn Spock”, said the principal when Spock reached his table. The man looked him up and down while he waited for his reply. Why he was in the need to ask that was beyond Spock. There couldn’t be many new students around.  
“That is correct. Though I’m usually just called Spock because of the difficulty of pronouncing it right”, answered Spock, growing a bit uncomfortable. He could feel the stares of everyone in the room and hear their whispering. He didn’t focus on it so he wouldn’t be distracted. 

Mr. Pike smiled. “Fine, Spock it is then.” The man stood up and faced the by now full classroom.  
“My dear students”, announced Pike and waited for complete silence before he continued. “This is Spock, he’s new at this school and in town. Would you like to introduce yourself?”  
Spock stiffened slightly but nodded. “Hello. My name is Spock, I’m 16 years old and moved here one month ago. Thank you for having me.”  
His greeting was answered with stunned silence. Had he been too formal? 

The opening of the classroom’s door saved him from any possible response. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. A blonde guy with messy hair and piercing blue eyes stepped into the room.  
“Good morning Mr. Pikes. I’m Jim. James Kirk.“  
Pike frowned but after a short moment, a knowing expression appeared on his face.  
“Ah, our second newcomer. Mr. James T. Kirk, right?”  
The guy – Jim? James? – made a face. “I go by Jim, Sir.”  
“You kids and your nicknames”, sighed the principal. “Would you please introduce yourself to class too and then sit down with Spock here? There’s a free table over there.”  
He pointed over to a free table in the back right next to the window. Why would anyone leave such a comfortable place empty?  
The blonde shoot a curious look at Spock before facing their fellow students.  
“Well hi everybody. I’m Jim, 16 years old and moved here a few days ago. Nice to meet you.”  
Now Spock was sure that he had been too formal but it was too late to worry. What he was worrying about though was, that he would chase others off with his unusual behavior. He really needed to learn how to behave properly around others of his age if he wanted to experience real social contact. 

Right after the two newbies had sat down, Spock knew that this would be harder than he’d thought. Even though he had a good breakfast this morning and did not need to feed again for three to four days, the scent coming of his neighbour was so strong, he felt salvia gathering inside his mouth. He was thankful that his teeth stayed sheeted. What was that? He had come close to other humans before but nobody has had this effect on him.  
With one smooth motion did Spock stand up and open the window. Mr. Pikes looked over from were he was explaining something but didn’t say something. The fresh air coming through the small opening helped a lot and Spock opened his new book, turning his focus on their teacher. At least until something poked his rips. 

“Hey”, whispered the blonde next to him. “I’m Jim. What’s your name?”  
Spock tilted his head a bit and raised one eyebrow. Jim had already introduced himself. And Spock was sure he had heard how Mr. Pike had called him. Why was he asking again?  
“C’mon”, begged Jim, blue eyes growing big. “How’s your first name?”  
“I am sure we were supossed to follow this lesson, Jim”, said Spock and tried to focus on the book again.  
“Pleeease? Don’t tell me you don’t want us to be friends? We’re both new here. It’s only logical to stick together”, argued the other, poking Spock with his pencil again.  
“I’m Spock. You are not able to pronounce my first name so Spock is the better option.”  
Before Jim could answer that, Mr. Pikes interrupted them. “As much as I appreciate friendship between students, I’d appreciate it even more if you two would stop talking and listen to me.”

For the rest of the lesson, Jim didn’t dare to say something to Spock again. He did sent little pieces of paper but it was easy to ignore them. What was it that James T. Kirk wanted from him?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The lesson itself wasn’t as informative as Spock would have wanted it to be. Most of it was plain information about the organisation of the following year and when Mr. Pike started teaching, more then half of his class didn’t pay attention. Spock was confused. Why didn’t they listen to their teacher? Did they learn this lesson already and Mr. Pike was only repeating it to make it easier for him and Kirk?  
That wasn’t necessary. Spock knew he was a bit ahead of the others and James wasn’t paying attention anyway. He was busy talking to any of his neighbors who was willing to. Which did not mean he’d let Spock do his own thing. He looked over to him every now and then and when Spock would notice, Kirk would smile brightly and wink at him. The smiling was something Spock knew but the winking? Confusion was planted into his mind and grew more and more. 

At the end of the lesson, Mr. Pike asked the two of them and two of their new classmates to stay behind. A dark skinned girl with long hair and sharp cheekbones and a dark haired but slightly pale guy with a constant frown on his face.  
“So, what’s your first impression?”, asked Mr. Pike, hands folded in his lap and leaning back in his chair.  
While Spock thought about an answer that would not only underline how thankful he was for this possibility but also criticise the lack of real teaching in this first class, James T. Kirk just spit it out.  
“I got along great with my neighbors”, he shoot a look over to Spock, “and I think I’ll find my way around here pretty fast. I’d love it though if you’d improve your teaching a bit, this first lesson was rather boring compared to other first lessons I had.”  
The girl next to Pike stared at Kirk as if he had just insulted their principal, which he kinda had and the other student huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Spock was pretty sure that Jim went too far. But Mr. Pike just smiled a bit and stood up from behind his desk.  
“Your honesty is refreshing but I’d appreciate it if you would consider that this was indeed the first lesson after summer break and there is a lot of organisation to do. I’m afraid there won’t be much teaching during your other classes today.” He grabbed his notebook and straightened his shirt. “These guys here are two of my best students. Miss Uhura and Mr. McCoy. If you have a question or need something, tutoring for example, don’t be shy and ask them. For now they will show you the way to the cafeteria and to your next class. I hope you have a nice first day.”

“And what does a beauty like you have for a first name?”  
The moment Mr. Pike had left the room, Kirk turned towards Miss Uhura and grabbed her hand, lifting it up as if he wanted to kiss it.  
“Leonard? Would you mind showing Mr. Kirk the way?”, asked Uhura, face neutral, while she took her hand back. Her fellow student, Leonard McCoy nodded.  
“This way please.”  
“I know, I can be too much for someone. We’ll talk later”, said James, a bright smile on his face.  
“I don’t think so”, said Uhura and grabbed Spock’s arm, practically dragging him out of the classroom. “Why do you guys always have to think with what’s between your legs?”, murmured the girl.  
“It is impossible to think with an organ that doesn’t contain any part of your brain. Though it might appear that hormones have a strong influence on the human behavior”, answered Spock, still busy analysing what just happened. Was that ‘hitting on somebody’?  
The dragging stopped and Uhura turned around to face him. For a moment, Spock was worried that he’d said something inappropriate again. But just then did a beautiful smile appear on Uhura’s face. She let go of Spock’s arm and took his hand instead.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Nyota Uhura.”  
“Svejyn Spock, nice to meet you too.” Just when he finished the sentence did Spock notice his slip.  
Uhura frowned. “Svejyn? What a foreign name. Do you have Russian roots or something like that?”  
Spock was impressed. Raising an eyebrow, he asked: “How come you’re able to pronounce it properly right after the first time hearing it?”  
Nyota smiled. “I’m pretty good with languages if I may say so. I can speak around twenty languages fluently and a few more not as fluent. But I’m working on it.”  
“Fascinating.”

*in the meantime in the classroom*

“Did she just reject me?”, asked James T. Kirk, looking back and forth between Leonard McCoy and the closed door.  
“Seems that way”, stated McCoy dryly, arms still crossed over his chest.  
“She isn’t your girlfriend, is she?”  
McCoy huffed. “No, she’s not my girlfriend.”  
“But is she someone else’s girlfriend?”, investigated Jim, eyes fixed on his fellow classmate.  
“I don’t think that’s some of your business…”  
“C’mon bones…”  
“What did you just call me?”, interrupted Leonard, leaning towards the newbie.  
“… well… bones. Leonard is way too long and I think, bones is more fitting”, explained Jim, shifting a bit.  
“Why’s that?” McCoy’s expression didn’t tell if he was amused or angry or anything else.  
“’Cause you’re good with biology and all that stuff around medicine. You wanna become a doctor one day, don’t you?”  
“How do you know about that?”  
“Uh…Scotty mentioned it?”  
“Why is it that Scott is just unable to keep his mouth shut? Talking to a stranger about such things”, aksed Leonard and threw his arms in the air. But he did not look angry or something so Jim tried his luck.  
“What’s wrong with you wanting to be a doctor, bones? As long as you don’t come near me with any kind of needle or other medical instruments, our relationship will be full of joy!”  
“So that’s your week point? Needles?” A smirk appeared on McCoy’s face.  
“Uhm…”  
“Don’t worry, I don’t have those yet.” The guy laughed. “So what is it you want to do in the future?”  
“I’ll be Captain one day.”  
“The military guy then. Guess you’re good in sports?”  
“Okay, I think. You know what bones? If I have my own ship one day, I’ll keep you as the doctor.”  
“Ship? Nonono, you won’t see me near any kind of ship at all!”, protested McCoy, taking a few steps back. “And what makes you think I’d follow you anyway? You don’t even know me!”  
Jim smiled. “So that’s your week point. I’ll keep you, because I like you. And at one point, you won’t be able to leave me on my own, bones.” He widened his blue eyes as much as possible and put on what his mother called his “kicked-puppy-face”. McCoy made a face and now it was his turn to shift awkwardly.  
“Don’t be so full of yourself, Jim.”  
Jim smiled. “Only telling the truth, bones. C’mon, just say that you like me.”  
“I think I have something against hallucination in my locker. If you would follow me please?”  
“My pleasure, bones.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here is the next chaaaaaapter!!!  
> Please tell me what you think ^_^

Chapter 3

The second time Spock got to meet James T. Kirk was during lunch period. Nyota had left him for getting to speak to one of her teachers after she had picked him up from math classes. He was thankfull that the cafeteria was large enough for him to find an empty table. Not that it was empty for long.  
While he started unpacking his lunch box, a shadow fell onto him. 

“So, you are the newbie around here?” Aside from the neutral expression on his face, the stranger looked exactly like the stereotypical High School student. Next to him stood a girl, almost the same aside from the mean spark in her eyes. Spock frowned. How come his parents had not told him that there were others at this school?  
“Don’t stress yourself, I don’t think your parents knew about us. My name is Stonn and this is my girlfriend T’Pring from Russia”, told Stonn.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is…”  
“We know who you are, Spock and we also know what you are. We just came here to tell you that you shall leave again as soon as possible. Halfbloods like you will just reveal us all!”

With that, the couple turned and left. Spock watched them sitting down with their friends and shooting him a last warning look before starting a conversation. If he had not known that they were like them, he wouldn’t have seen it. Not that he was like them, not completely. He was a halfblood, born this way and unable to do anything about his lack of perfection. But them, they were complete, they were pure and perfectly integrated into the society of this school. Maybe that was why his parents had not known about them. Or did they just not tell him? But that would have meant that they weren’t a threat and the way Stonn talked to him, showed the complete opposite. 

Before he could analysise the situation any further though, someone sat down next to him with a loud huff and drobbed a tray full of food next to the lunch box of Spock. He didn’t need to look who this was, the already familiar scent was already down his nostrils.  
“Hey Spock? How had classes been without me? And who were those two guys? They didn’t look friendly at all. Do you know them?”  
Spock turned and saw how James basically inhaled his hamburger without even drinking something in between. Why was he here again? From what Spock knew about him, this student could make more friends within a few minutes than the most popular person in the states. So why wasn’t he spending bonding time with them?  
“Homplfl lfap?”  
Raising an eyebrow, the dark haired one asked: “Excuse me, but what kind of language is that?”

Suddenly a second tray of food was placed on the table, right in front of them.  
“That was a question with at least twenty kilos of too much food”, explained McCoy and threw a glare at James before putting a bowl of cut carrots between them.  
“Here. Something healthy for you since you seemed unaware of the poisoning effect of the cafeterian food.”  
“Naaw, bones, you should see yourself. You already care for me that much”, cooed Jim and took a piece of carrot. He then said: “I was asking if you had swallowed your tongue since you did ignore my questions but since you managed to talk again, this is off the table. So, who are those two?” He used his carrot stick to point over to the couple who kept throwing calculating looks towards Spock’s now pretty full table.  
“I have not meet them before but they introduced themselves as Stonn and T’Pring”, answered Spock slowly.  
McCoy snorted. “The golden couple. Perfect manners around the teachers, perfect marks, perfect friends. Perfect shit if you’d ask me. They are hiding something, I can feel it.”  
“What did they want from you?”, asked Kirk curious while munching on some fries.  
“They just introduced themselves.”  
“But…” A bumping noise under the table caused James to hiss and reach down to rup his leg. “Geez fine! But if they bother you again, just tell me and I’ll make them eat dirt”, promised the blonde seriously. 

Why would it change something if James would force the two purebloods to eat dirt? Or was that another of those metaphors? And how would he even do that?  
“Don’t think about it too much, just eat something. You look a bit too thin if I’m honest”, said McCoy and pushed Spock’s lunch some. “I’m Leonard by the way.”  
“Just ignore him. He is Bones”, corrected Jim, grinning and eating some more fries drowned in some red liquid. “I’m still looking for a fitting nickname for you though you make it kinda hard. Why don’t you tell me some more about you?”  
Spock thought it would be better to follow Leonard’s suggestion and eat his lunch already, so he kept himself busy with his food.  
“Again, ignore him. He’s just adopting us.”  
He wasn’t sure what that meant since Spock had parents already and there was no way child care would take him away from them but he somehow liked the thought of Jim caring about him. 

**********************

The rest of school day went by surprisingly fast and without any second conversation with Stonn and T’Pring. Mr. Pike had been right with this day being basically for organisation so Spock hoped the real teaching would start during the next day or days at least.  
When he got home, he was thankfull that his parents were still at work – his father out of the house and his mother in her room, writing her books.  
He made his way to the kitchen and pured himself something to drink. He felt like he was starving. All those heavy impressions, new people and those overwhelming scents and noises. How did his parents manage every time they left the house? The red liquid made it’s way down his throat, cooling down the burn in his stomach and his veins. 

“Welcome back, honey. How was your first day at school?” Amanda stood in the doorway, arms crossed in front of her chest, an empty mug in her hand.  
“It was almost all the time about organisation for the new school year”, said Spock, taking another sip from his drink. “But I am sure the teaching will start in the following days, mother.”  
Amanda frowned and walked over to him. “It’s always like that after holidays…. Haven’t you eaten yesterday, Spock?”  
“Yes, I did. But I got hungry after school. I guess it is just a bit too much I am not used to yet”, explained Spock. Normally he would drink a glass of blood in five days or at least once a week. His parents needed to drink at least every two days since they were adults.  
“And there wasn’t anything untypical? No extraordinary heavy scent or something like that?” Spock found that this question was weird. How could she know?  
“I met two of our kind but that was all of unexpected happenings today.”  
“What? But when we went through the list of students…” His mother didn’t continue the sentence.  
“They seemed very integrated in school’s society. If they had not told me then I would not know.”  
“What did they tell you?”  
“That I shall be carefull not to reveal the all of us.” Which was the truth. Not all of it, but the truth.  
“Well… I guess that’s right. But you are careful, I know it. You will get used to school pretty fast. First times are always kinda hard.”

*********************

Later that day, when Spock was done with the little homework he had, he sat down on his favorite place for meditation. He went through his day while controlling his breath and relaxing more and more, calming down completely.  
Until his thoughts reached a certain scent and it’s owner. What was it with his mother asking about strong scents? And why did James T. Kirk manage to strengthen his thirst for blood after just meeting him? He would need to keep a distance between them if he wanted to experience a normal school life.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand another chapter :)   
> Thanks for kudos and comments so far, they keep me going!

Chapter 4

“Good morning, Spock!”  
“How was math, Spock?”  
“Wanna sit together during lunch period?”  
“Spooock? Can you explain this to me?”

 

Turns out that avoiding James T. Kirk was like trying to avoid breathing. Spock even met him by accident when he went buying some fruits one evening. And every time he came near to that certain human male, his nostrils burned from the strong scent of him. Spock couldn’t help but inhale it, this flowery but at the same time salty and devine scent. If he tried to breathe less around Jim, it was like acting against a primal instinct – basically impossible. 

And since Spock was unable to avoid Kirk and his special scent, he found himself drinking more and more blood.   
The first days were fine like that: Spock came into contact with Jim and drank a cup of blood in the evening. His mother didn’t question it but asked if everything was fine and if he needed something else.   
But after a week or so did Spock notice something different. Not only was he practically unable to not inhale Jim’s scent but he started to loose more and more control over himself! When he was passing by the blonde after Jim has had sports or when it had been a overly warm day and the human was sweaty, he could feel his teeth grow inside his mouth and his stomach ached for the blood running through James’ venes.   
First, he tried more meditation but when the amount of meditation grew bigger and bigger and the time for Spock’s studies lesser and lesser, he considered talking to his parents. His selfish side kept him from talking to them right away though since a part of him was afraid that they would take him out of school immediately and he definetly didn’t want that. 

One day though, everything changed. It had been an usual day in school so far – studying, getting glared at by Stonn and T’Pring, being confused because of human behavior – and then he met Jim.   
It had been rather hot and everyone was running around with as less as possible clothes. Well, everyone except Spock who was wearing the standart school uniform – black shirt under a red jacket and matching red trousers as well as black shoes. His fellow students kept looking at him in utter disbeliev, wondering how anybody could run around like that without fainting when it was this hot.   
Somehow Spock had managed to not run into Jim all day and he was wondering if this day was going to be an exception from the others while he walked out of the building, when he walked into Stonn.   
“Excuse me, I must have been too deep in thoughts”, said Spock to excuse himself. He wanted to walk away after that but Stonn grabbed him by his upper arm and forced him to turn around again.  
“What do you think you’re doing? Everyone with a bit of logical thinking knows, that vampires are less affected by temperatures and when they see you walking around like 35 degrees is nothing, they will find out soon”, hissed the slightly taller one. 

Spock thought about telling Stonn that he had taken off his jacket at one point and even went into the restroom to put some water onto his clothes so that it would look like he was sweating too, but bevore he could do as much as open his mouth, someone grabbed Stonn and ripped his hand off of Spock.  
“Don’t you dare touching my friend”, hissed Kirk and pushed Stonn away. The other glared but straightened his (very dry) clothes and walked over to T’Pring.  
“Are you okay?”, asked Jim while he looked Spock up and down, looking for any injuries.   
“Yes”, answered Spock. And that was when it hit him. It was like drowning but with the difference that you were not supposed to drown in oxygen. Suddenly the air around them was fully dominated by Jim’s scent. Spock felt his teeth shoot out of his jaw and salvia gather in his mouth. His stomach growled and his eyes fixed on the blonde’s neck were he could see the pulsing of Jim’s vene.   
“Errr… are you sure?” Jim looked very irritated and that was when Spock realised that he had put his hand onto Jim’s shoulder and had been leaning closer to the other’s neck.   
Spock let go of Jim as if the touch had burned him.   
“I’m okay.” He did not wait for any kind of response just run out of the school and all the way home, not caring about Stonn, T’Pring or about what any other might think.

************************

Jim looked after the dark haired one in confusion. Spock had never touched him before and he definetly didn’t use words like ‘Okay’. Was it because of this freaking hotness or did Stonny-boy mess with him that much?   
Whatever it was, Jim was going to find out. Noone messed with the ones he cared about. And caring he did. Maybe even more than he was supposed to. But Spock had somehow managed to dig his way into Jim’s heart. His innocence, the way his eyes would sparkle when he would discuss some biology terms with Bones or vocabularies with Nyota (finally did he know her first name!). Bones teased him from time to time that he was stalking the guy but if Jim didn’t see Spock the entire day, he felt as if something just wasn’t right and he needed to see the other right away. Even if that meant to follow him shopping.  
And then there were these other kind of thoughts and dreams which Jim didn’t understand but enjoyed very much. Just the thought had him blushing bright red and suddenly he found himself very thankful for it being such a hot day.

**************************

Spock was pacing in his room. He was going through the day ever and ever again, looking for something extraordinary but couldn’t find anything. Why was he reacting more and more to the scent of James T. Kirk? Why was it only with him that Spock’s instincts messed with him and not with anyone else? He was perfectly fine around Nyota, nearly as fine as around a fellow vampire with a strong perume.   
Why had he almost been sucking on James’ neck today? What was it that gave Jim such a power over Spock? (Even if Jim didn’t know about that.)  
There was no way this could ever happen again. He was endangering his family and Stonn and T’Pring even though he did not care too much about the latter. 

Taking a deep breath, he left his room and went into the living room where his parents were drinking tea. Both of them have had a short day at work and were now enjoying some time together.  
“Mother? Father? I need to talk to you.”


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Mother? Father? I need to talk to you.“

Under normal circumstances, any parent that would hear this sentence out of her or his child’s mouth would hear a very loud alarm in her or his mind. Is my child pregnant (if it’s even able to get pregnant that is)? Is my child taking drugs and run out of money? Or is someone hurting my child? Trouble in school?   
If you’re a vampire parent, those questions are a bit different. Did someone find out about us? Did our child accidentaly kill someone? Are there Hunters in town? 

It was only thanks to their long terms of meditation that Spock’s parents stayed as calm as they did and put down their tea while gesturing for Spock to sit down in front of them.   
“What is it, Spock?”Amanda was the first one to adress Spock.  
“I need your advice to improve my control”, answered Spock.   
His father Sarek raised an eyebrow at that. “Your control was close to perfection consicering your age the last time we checked it. Why would you want to improve it?”  
Since he didn’t see any advantage in lying to his parents, Spock told them everything that has been happening around James T. Kirk since the first time Spock’s met this human, including his slip today. His parents didn’t say a word while he explained everything, just when he finished did they look at each other as if they wanted to share a thought without actually talking. Which was normal between them but this time Spock would have prefered to hear what they had to say. 

After a while though, Sarek nodded in agreement and finally started talking. “You remember what your mother and I told you about how the two of us got together?”  
“Yes, I do”, answered Spock, fighting the frown that wanted to break through his neutral face. What did that have to do with him and Kirk?

Amanda Grayson and Sarek Spock were a very unusuall and not that much accepted couple among vampires. Because when the two of them met for the very first time, Amanda Grayson had been an ordinary human while Sarek was a vampire. He was supposed to be the ambassador of the vampires but before he could go public, something changed and he didn’t get that job. That had been his relationship with Spock’s mother. Against every boundaries, the two fell in love and Amanda got pregnant. After giving birth to Spock and getting over the stress of pregnancy, birth and all that, Sarek turned her into a vampire.   
Some would say that their family was perfect for a vampire ambassador but the majority thought it was wrong and unnatural and should never happen again. And when Amanda’s parents hired a Hunter to get their daughter back after they found out, the little family accepted that they would need to hide and stay alone if they wanted to survive.   
But what did that have to do with Jim?

Sarek took another sip of his tea before he continued. “That wasn’t everything. When your mother was still human, her scent had the same serenading effect to me then the scent of this… James has to you.”  
“What… does that mean, father?”  
Another shared look between parents. This time though, Spock’s mother was the one to answer his question.  
“If you believe in the old traditions, your strong reaction to another one’s scent means, that you’re supposed to be mates.”  
The words took their time to sink in but when they did, Spock felt his facial expression falling.

*at the same time at the other end of the town*

CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!  
“Faster, James!”  
CLACK! CLACK!   
“No time for sleeping right now!”

With a loud ‘thump’, Jim was tackled to the ground beneath him, his mother holding his arms above his head, sitting down onto his stomach.   
“Now you’re dead.”  
She held him there for another moment before finally letting go of her son. They stood up and Jim went to take a sip out of his water bottle.   
“What’s wrong with you? You used to be better”, asked his mother, a worried expression on her face.  
“There’s this guy…”, started Jim without really wanting to. Heck, now he had to come up with something.  
“What kind of guy?”

The two of them sat down on the ground and Jim took another sip, gaining time.   
“It’s nothing, really. It most likely was the weather. It’s freaking hot these days, don’t you think?”  
“Don’t change the topic, James Tiberius”, chided his mother. “What was it with this guy? What’s his name?”  
“His behavior was a bit ot today, he just acted a bit different then normal, that’s all. Spock used to be rather stiff but today he actually acted like a normal person for the first time and then he just ran off. That’s all, really.”  
Jim wasn’t sure but it seemed that his mother’s eyes went wide for a second. Slowly she answered: “Well, it really is hot, today… you said his name is Spock? What’s that for a name?”  
Jim smiled a bit, remembering his curiousity the first time he met Spock. “It’s his last name but he goes by Spock since his first name seems to be too hard to pronounce by normal human beings.”  
His mother hummed and got up. “I’m sorry but I forgot I had to make a call. Training’s over for today. Don’t forget your homework.”

Jim frowned and opened his mouth to say something but his mother had already left. Getting up as well, he thought that he should be happy that training was over. They did train fighting and tracking sports nearly every day so having a little break was fine…. But normally, his mother would ask him to finish training when she needed to work or something. And she was very strickt with him skipping training, especially after what had happened to his father… and today she’d let him skip? What was it that made her act out of line today? 

He left the training room and walked over to the small kitchen to but his empty bottle in the trash can before he went to take a quick shower. On the way to the bathroom though, he had to walk past his mother’s room and since the door wasn’t completely closed, he could hear what she was saying. And what he heard shocked him to no end. 

“… Spock. Yes, I am sure, that’s his name. His last name…”  
Some typing could be heard, then: “Apparently he moved here a month ago. With his parents, Sarek and Amanda Spock.”  
Silence.  
“Yes, looks like my son managed to find those three vampires without actually knowing. Will you send someone over so we can finish what we started all those years ago or do I have to do it on my own?”  
The tone of his mothers voice was colder then the air in the freezer.   
“Good, then we’ll see each other tonight. Don’t be late or I’ll kill those monsters on my own.”

The second his mother finished her call, Jim ran up to his room, shutting the door behind him as fast as possible.   
His mother has to be insane! He knew that his parents believed in those odd traditions of Hunters and such but that they actually hunted vampires?! He had believed that they just trained together for fun and out of healthy reasons, not to be ready and kill those kind of people! Vampires were known for years now and everyone with a bit of brain activity knew that they weren’t Dracula-like-monsters. And Spock wasn’t a vampire! Mr. Pike would have told them!  
Jim froze on the spot, stopping his pacing. No mather what he thought, his mother was sure Spock and his parents were vampires and she’d just hired a few killers for a hunt after dinner!  
Grabbing his jacket, Jim dashed out of the room and out of the house, shouting a “Forgot something over at Bones’” to his mother who started to prepare dinner as if it was just any other normal day.  
He needed to find Spock and he needed to be fast. Where the hell was that guy living?

*************************

\------ If you believe in the old traditions, your strong reaction to another one’s scent means, that you’re supposed to be mates -----

The words formed an endless loop in Spock’s mind while he walked through the city. Two hours ago, his parents basically told him, that James T. Kirk seemed to be his mate, his one and only, his soulmate. His T’hy’la.  
But how was that possible? Not only was James a human but also male! There was no way he could be his mate. But even though Spock knew that, his heart didn’t seem to understand. The more he thought about the possiblilty, the more did his heart ache and made him wanting to go and see James, talk to the other and just be together with him. It wasn’t helping that his parents seemed convinced that James and him were T’hy’la. 

The moment the two of them had told him, he had excused himself and went to meditate. But the routine didn’t help, it made it even worse. If that was even possible. So he had decided to go outside and move a bit while thinking. Spock felt the growing urge to grimass. This was another one of his habits, pure breed vampires despised him for. His human half so to speak. His restlessness. His emotions. His weakness. Maybe they would appreciate the fact that he had a T’hy’la but then again, his T’hy’la was male.   
Spock froze. Did he just started to believe it? That James was his soulmate? And why did it feel… this right?`

Before he could think about it even further, a scream.

“SPOCK!” 

Spock turned around so fast he was sure it must have looked inhuman. But James didn’t seem to care or even notice.   
“James? What’s wrong?”, asked Spock, as he took in the exhausted state of the blonde.  
“Hunters”, panted James, hands resting on his knees. “They want to kill your family.”


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Excuse me?“, asked Spock, eyebrows raised high. What James said didn’t make sense. Why would Hunters want to kill his parents? Why would they even know about them being here? The chance of them being found here was too small to be specially cared for. And why would James know about it? 

Slowly did James catch his breath and while he did so, the most confusing explanation ever came over his lips.   
Apparently, James had told his mother about Spock. The next thing that woman did, was call someone and ask for help for killing his family. And it seemed as if she knew his family personally and intended to finish her job this time, even if she needed to do it all alone.   
Maybe she had been part of the Hunter-squad that had been after his parents all those years ago, hired by his grandparents. Spock knew that one of them had gotten too close and that his father needed to end his life for the sake of protecting his wife but he’d never thought that James would be related to that by anything.   
In the meantime, the blonde had reached out and was pulling him along, still rambling.   
“C’mon, we need to go and stop her before she’ll get arrested for killing innocent people! Where do you live?” 

Spock didn’t say anything else to James aside from directions. His brain was analysing the information he’d just gotten and what to do now. James was right, they needed to go and tell his parents. But James seemed to be convinced that Spock was human. Which was good. He was supposed to believe that after all the energy his family had put into their fake human identity. But part of Spock knew, that there was no way James wouldn’t feel betrayed when Spock would tell him the truth. And he was sure he’d need to do that sooner or later. 

**************************

They were too late. When they reached Spock’s house, all they found was a giant mess. There were unknown people’s bodies lying in puddles of their own blood, right in the front yard. With wide eyes did the two young men enter the house where they found two more corpses – one was another stranger and the other… Amanda Grayson.

Spock felt something inside him break when he saw the blank look in this mother’s eyes, the blood on her skin and the extended fangs and claws. She looked ready to attack but the sword in her stomach nailed her to the floor.   
His eyes burned with hidden tears, all he could think off was his mother when he got down on his knees next to her, no next to her body. Her soul, her life, was gone. Her parents had succeeded, their daughter was no longer alive. Their daughter wasn’t a dangerous demon anymore but an empty thing that couldn’t harm anything. 

“Spock? Spock we need to leave? The police is coming!”  
Spock could hear the sirens coming closer but he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving his mother behind. They would probably burn her or something like that. And where was his father? The thought of loosing him too was bigger than the grieve that had kept him on his knees. Without thinking, he rushed through the entire house in vampire speed, looking for his father. But Sarek was nowhere to be found!   
Spock came to stop in front of James who yelped and jumped in shock. Realisation hit him when he saw the knowing and hurt look in those blue eyes. He had just proved to James that he was indeed a vampire, that he had lied to him. That he had lied to his T’hy’la. Another failer that would cost him the trust of the one person that had betrayed his mother to warn him. Warn him because he thought that they were humans, that they were innocent. What if James thought that Spock was a monster too? After all, his father had killed James’ father. 

“Raise your hands so that we can see them and come out of the house!”  
Both their heads snapped up and turned over to face the police officer who was aiming his gun at them, standing in the doorway. Without thinking, Spock grabbed James around the waist and ran out of the house as fast as he could. He was thankful that the police man hadn’t been prepared for his vampire speed, otherwise he would have been shocked with a lot electricity and been out like a candle for a few hours. 

***********************

Why he brought them to school, Spock didn’t know. One moment he was facing the officer, the next thing he did was grabbing his T’hy’la and ran here. Spock grimased. That hadn’t been a wise decision. Someone could have seen them.   
Feeling a big headache grow behind his eyes, Spock sat down on the stone steps leading to the main door of the building. How could everything go so wrong within such a short amount of time? 

“So… you’re a vampire?” James voice was very small and when Spock looked up, he was greeted with a heartbroken look. He wouldn’t have thought it possible, but his heart ached even worse at that. He knew he needed to be honest now or the relationship between them, if there even was one would be destroyed.   
So Spock settled on the truth. “The correct term is half-vampire.”  
James frowned.   
“My mother was still human when she got to know my father and got pregnant with me. I have human and vampire genes but the vampire genes are more dominant than the human ones.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we… were friends.”  
“Because of what just happened. We were hiding for a reason.” Spock got up and started to pace. He couldn’t help it.   
“My mother’s parents weren’t too pleased with her choice for a husband so when they found out that he was a vampire, they send Hunters after them. Your father was one of them, I didn’t know that, but after what you told me about the conversation between your mother and the other Hunter, I assume that he had been murdered while trying to catch my family.”

“I’m sorry.”  
Spock turned around, both eyebrows raised. He had expected James to be mad at him, to scream and ask for details. But the blonde just stood there, shoulders slack and a lost expression on his face.   
“What for?”  
“If my parents wouldn’t have believed in those stupid racist traditions, your family would still be alive. My mother wouldn’t have called the others and everything would be fine. But I didn’t even know that they were Hunters, I swear!”  
Somehow Spock knew that he was telling the truth. “It wasn’t your fault. They were send by my grandparents after all. So if we want to blame someone, then it’s them.”   
James nodded. “Right. But still, if I would have just shut up and if you wouldn’t have been that confusing…”  
“Confusing?”  
“Yeah. I couldn’t stop thinking about the way you behaved today at school so I was distracted and told my mother.”  
So James had noticed.   
“It seems like I shall excuse myself too, then”, said Spock and stopped in front of the other.  
“No”, the blonde shook his head. “But could you tell me why you were so out of line? Not that it was bad, it was as if you tried to act like a normal human being but it wasn’t you.”  
Spock hesitated. Was this really the right moment to tell James what the blonde did to him? How his scent was driving him insane this very moment? If it weren’t for the madness they had just seen, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to control himself like he did right now. And what if James would call him insane and just laugh at him? Or worse, think that Spock was just using metaphors to tell him that Spock was having something they called a ‘crush’ on James? What if he’d be disgusted?

“Is it that bad?”  
Suddenly, James took a step forward and placed his hand on Spock’s shoulder. “Or is it another vampire secret? You don’t have to tell me…”  
“You are my T’hy’la.” The words rushed out of his mouth before Spock could stop them.   
James blinked confused. “I’m what now?”  
“You are my T’hy’la. My soulmate. The love of my life”, tried Spock to explain. The look in those blue eyes was burning holes into his own dark ones. Everything was too intense all of a sudden – those eyes on him, the alluring scent of the blonde, the heat of that hand on his upper arm, the closeness, those lips on his… wait what?

The kiss was that short, Spock wasn’t sure if it had happened for real. The deep blush on James’ cheeks told him the truth though. That and the hand that was now on his neck instead of his shoulder. A wave of nervousness rushed through Spock’s body, compared with a strange happiness and confusion. Somehow, he was able to tell that those feelings weren’t fully his own. But instead of frightening him, Spock felt a wholeness, he’d never noticed he was missing. If that was what a T’hy’la bond felt like, Spock would do anything to convince James.  
And then, James took a step back and the connection was ripped in pieces. It took all his mental strength to not follow the blonde and touch or kiss him again.  
“Sorry”, whispered James, averting his eyes. “I don’t know why I did this, I just… it felt just right somehow, but…”  
Spock waited even though the wait was driving him insane the longer it lasted.  
“…but I don’t know, if I really am what you think, if I really am this Thy… la.”   
Having his heart ripped apart with a rusty spoon couldn’t hurt more then those words. As if he had felt it, James came closer again. “Can we… just take it slow and look where this is going? Would you be okay with this?”  
“Yeah.” Spock’s voice was hoarse from all the feelings inside him – relief, happiness and … love? Maybe James was right with taking things slow. This T’hy’la bond was already enough of a mess and then there was the death of his mother and the sudden appearance of Hunters… taking things slow sounded good and logical to him.  
“Thanks.” A smile spread over James’ face but sadly it didn’t last long. “So, what are we going to do now?”  
Spock cleared his throat. “I need to find my father and then, we will see.”  
“Maybe my mother took him with her? I dunno, for disgusting training sessions or as a proof for your grandparents?”, thought the blonde loudly.  
“That is indeed possible. Where do you think, would she take him?”  
“I… there is this old house in the woods nearby… she took me there for training a few times. It’s far enough nobody would notice anything and it’s pretty hidden too”, said James slowly.   
“I think, I know where you think it is”, nodded Spock. Already planning the route in his head, he was stopped by a hard grip on his arm.   
“Don’t you dare leave me behind. If you go there, I’ll go too. And don’t you dare telling me it’s too dangerous.”  
Suppressing a sign, Spock knelt down on the floor. The blonde looked down on him, confused.   
“What are you doing there?”  
“If you want to come with me, you should climb either on my back or get us a car. Or are you intending on walking there in human speed?”, asked Spock, eyebrow raised high.   
James huffed. “My dear vampire, if you’re turning into a macho just because you’re all vampire strong and fast and so on, I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”  
He climbed onto Spock’s back though and Spock couldn’t help but smile at the slight connection the contact brought with it. He knew that leaving this stubborn person behind would only lead to problems so taking him there himself would gain him more control and the advantage of James’ knowledge of the area.  
“Hold on tight”, said Spock before he got up and ran into the direction of the forest next to the city.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite dark and cruel so consider yourself warned. I also changed the rating of this fic because of that.  
> Enjoy ;)

Chapter 7

Their entire city was surrounded by a pretty big forest. Not too big but you could easily get lost in it. Spock was thankful that he had taken James with him because if he was honest with himself, he didn’t calculate everything through and the clear location of the house was something he hadn’t been sure of either.  
It took them about five minutes to come close to the empty house because they needed to stop and hide from the citizens from time to time and then another minute to find the hidden path that lead to the building. It didn’t look as if anyone had used it recently but the Hunters could have taken another way so the house definitely deserved a check. Plan B would be James’ home. 

“You should stay here and wait while I go and check the house”, suggested Spock when they finally found the path and the house was almost in sight.  
James shook his head. “No, I’m coming with you.”  
“It would be wiser if one of us stays behind and calls help if necessary. And I’m faster then you so I should go and take a look”, argued Spock.  
“Fine. But I don’t like the idea”, said James, giving in after a few moments.

************************

Later that day, Spock knew that he should have tied James to a tree and make sure that the stubborn human would stay where he was. Well, you’re always wiser after things happen, right?

After he had left James behind, Spock hid behind the last row of trees, checking the area. There was no evidence of anyone’s presence, no car, nothing to hear and nobody to see. They could still hide inside so Spock went and looked through one of the broken windows. The house was nothing more than a big and forgotten hut in the forest, there weren’t real rooms, or if there had been some, the walls were rotten by now and had fallen to the ground. That meant Spock could see the entire house through the window, but thanks to the wood behind said windows, it was too dark to fully see everything even with vampire sight. He needed to get inside to be one hundred percent sure there was noone inside. 

The moment Spock stepped through the door, he knew, something was wrong. He felt nervous and on the edge of a panic attack and he didn’t know why. Without any noise did he close the door behind himself and walked into the old main room.  
“If you don’t want that my knife hurt your little friend here, you should do exactly as I say”, said a cold voice from behind Spock suddenly. When he hastily turned to look, he saw a tall figure in front of one of the windows, holding a sharp blade against James’ neck. The half vampire could have slapped himself for his lack of thoughts. It wasn’t him who was ready to panic but James who had been caught. The blonde was staring at him with wide eyes, pupils blown because of the lack of light. His hands were tied together and there was a bloody bruise on his cheek.

Scenting the pure blood of his T’hy’la for the very first time and under the given circumstances, Spock felt his teeth shoot out of his jaw and his claws out of his fingers, ready to attack the Hunter.  
“Let go of him!”, growled Spock, anger and panic fighting inside of him.  
“I don’t think so”, said another voice behind himself before something hit his head and the world went dark.

******************

drop  
drop, drop

The sound of water drops hitting the ground was what woke him up again. At first, Spock only noticed the pain caused by the uncomfortable position he was in. Then his brain managed a kick start and with that, everything came back to his mind and his eyes snapped open. Which didn’t change much because it was apparently raining outside and because of that even darker inside the rotten house. It had been dark because of the daytime, the trees and the wood in front of the windows but now it was basically useless to even open his eyes without any artificial light. The sight he got thanks to the tiny bit of light and his vampire sight though was more than enough to make him scream. Or would have let him scream if not for the piece of clothe in his mouth.

He was tied to a cold metal table that someone had put into a standing position so it seemed as if Spock was hanging from a wall. Next to him was another empty table and in front of him…  
If not for the familiar scent, Spock wouldn’t have known that the body on the table in front of him was his father Sarek. Next to him stood a tiny woman dressed in surgery clothes, covered in his father’s blood. She must have been the one to do the kind of things to his father’s body. Because it wasn’t anything else left of Sarek but his lifeless body and not even that was complete. The woman seemed to have taken off the entire skin, opened the stomach and cut of the lips, ears and eyelids. Even the fingers were cut open to reveal the bones beneath the flesh. 

Spock must have made a noise despite the thing in his mouth because suddenly, the cruel person turned her head and came over to him. It was an old woman but her age did nothing to hide the familiar features in her face, revealing her as his grandmother.  
“It is awake then. And it does look like my daughter even though it is a monster. What a joke of nature, really”, muttered the crazy woman, tracing his cheek with a bloody finger. Spock flinched and tried to get as much space between them as possible but he couldn’t move much.  
“Oh, is it afraid? Don’t worry, I’ll cut the throat before anything else so that it can’t break free and hurt me before I haven’t fully examined the body. The very first half-monster on my table, what an honour.”

Before she could say anything else, a door next to them opened and two people came in. The first one was James. His hands were still tied together but someone had added hand cuffs and his face was more bruised then the last time Spock had seen the blonde.  
The second one was a strong and proud looking woman. Spock had never seen her before but somehow did he know that she was James’ mother.  
When their eyes met, a wave of emotion rushed through Spock’s entire being – hurt, betrayal, panic and confusion. And the look in James’ eyes told him that he felt something similar but couldn’t fully understand what it was.  
James was pushed further into the room, stumbling over his feet and nearly fell if not for the iron grip of his mother.  
“How far did you get?” The question was addressed to Spock’s grandmother. The older woman turned around to look at the mess that had been Sarek just a few hours ago.  
“I finished the examination of the first one, now I’ll start with this one. If you’re all right with that that is?” James’ mother nodded.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”, screamed James before anyone could say something more and a wave of anger rushed through Spock. “How can you do something like that to other people?”

SLAP!

The silence that followed after that was heavy and only disturbed by the pants of James and the muffled scream of Spock. Mrs. Kirk turned around, picked up a chair from the other end of the room, pushed her son down on it and fastened the hand cuffs onto the chair’s leg.  
“I hope you don’t mind my son staying and watching? There is a lot he has to learn about monsters like them.”  
Without any other word did the younger woman leave the room, expression hard and hands balled into fists. 

Spock watched with wide eyes how his grandmother walked over to his father’s body, picked up a knife and came back to him. With one quick motion did she pull out the piece of clothe of his mouth.  
“Under normal circumstances, I’d just force you to extract your teeth but now I have a better idea.” The old woman walked over to James and pressed the blade against the blonde’s throat.  
“Why are you doing that?”, whispered James, eyes filled with tears and pain.  
“Because you need to see what this thing is. It’s not a friend, not even a person. It’s just a wild and dangerous animal that would do anything to get your blood. And thanks to it’s intelligence, it also plays wicked and cruel games to hurt you and your family. Believe it or not but if this one in front of you would be a human, it would be my grandson”, explained the surgeon and caressed James’ cheek in a soothing manner. Then she turned her head and ordered: “If you don’t want for me to hurt him, I’d say you better extract your teeth right now.”  
“Just let him go!”  
The woman sighed. “Wrong answer.” And with that did the blade cut into James’ skin, drawing blood. The scent of the red liquid oozing out of the blonde’s neck was pure sin. Spock could basically taste it on his tongue and his instincts took over.  
“Oh, quite small. Maybe because you are just a halfblood? Or will they grow if I cut just a little deeper?”  
“Stop it!”, screamed Spock, voice full of emotion.  
“Don’t tell me that you care about him!”, hissed his grandmother. “Your kind doesn’t know anything about emotions! You just think about yourself and how to get our blood, not caring about the people who love your victims!”  
Her hand shook and draw anther line along the pale skin of James’ neck. The blonde pulled and pushed against the chair he was bound to, as much as the blade against his skin allowed it – which wasn’t much. A sound of despair escaped his bruised lips.

Later, Spock couldn’t tell what exactly had pushed his instincts over the edge of humanity but he couldn’t care less. For him it was all too much – the loss of his parents and the cruel way they got killed, the overwhelming emotions he felt from his T’hy’la, the scent of James’ blood and the crazy words of his grandmother. With a scream did Spock’s body find unknown strength and managed to break free from the table he was bound to. The old woman grabbed James tighter and pressed the blade further into his neck but that only made Spock angrier and with inhuman speed did he rip her away from his soulmate, slamming her into the wall behind them. Her eyes were wide and full of fear but he couldn’t care less. This person had hurt him too much, now he would hurt her. And when he would have finished her, she would never hurt anyone else again. One hand ripped the knife out of her fingers, the other grabbed her neck tight. Tilting his head, he thought about a way to hurt her. Should he rip her throat out? Or break her neck?

“Spock!”

Spock froze. The sound of that voice dug her way through his driven-by-instincts-and-pain-mind, shook his entire being.  
“Don’t do that”, whispered James. “You’re not a monster.”  
“Yes, he is”, hissed the woman who was his last relative in this world. “You can’t tame those beasts. The only way to be save is to kill them all!”  
Letting go of her neck, Spock gripped her shoulder and pressed his fingers into the one point that made her go limp and loose consciousness. While she fell down onto the ground, Spock rushed over to James, ripping his handcuffs apart and pulling him as close as possible. His entire being screamed for safety, to be safe and for his T’hy’la to be safe. To get away from here as fast as possible. James body shook with dry sobs, his arms finding their way around Spock’s neck.  
“We need to go. Right now.”


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written out the entire rest of plot for this fic as for my "Tadashi 2.0"-fic. I hope I can update faster thanks to that.  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, they keep me motivated and going!

Chapter 8

“Hold still, damnit! I’ll tie you to the bed if I have to”, ordered Leonard annoyed.   
“Oh, are we that far with our relationship already?”

Spock was relieved that James was already joking again even though the joke was a bit lame considering James’ standards. But after what they had been through it was just logical to push the negative happenings to the back of your mind, as far away as possible and hide in the present for a while. Spock wished he could do that too.  
After they had escaped the horror hut in the forest, the two of them somehow had ended up at Leonard McCoy’s place. Fortunately, their classmate was alone, his parents were on a business trip for the entire week. McCoy had been quite shocked when he had opened the door and noticed the impressive amount of blood on their bodies but he didn’t ask much, just pulled them in and got to work. 

After Leonard was convinced that Spock was fine – he didn’t have dangerous injuries, just a few scratches and bruises here and there – he turned to James. While he washed away the blood and put a bandage around the blonde’s neck, Spock told him everything that had happened. And he stayed to the truth. There was no need to come up with a story and James trusted his ‘Bones’ enough to let him tend to him.

While he talked, Spock felt himself relax more and more. Which should be fine but the more he relaxed, the more did his thirst for blood grow. With James near him, all the blood on them and the injuries he had plus the power he had spend on the search for his father and their escape later, Spock’s throat felt more and more on fire. His teeth were poking the inside of his bottom lip already. Any second he spent with the two humans endangered the two of them. He needed to go and get himself some blood.   
With one smooth motion did he stand up. “If the two of you would excuse me for a bit…”  
“Do you need some blood?”, asked Leonard, looking up from what he was doing. He hadn’t been that surprised to get to know that Spock was a vampire because he knew much about vampire anatomy already – with him wanting to be a doctor one day, not really that surprising.

A bit startled from the interruption of his sentence, Spock just nodded. Immediately, James struggled out of his lying position. “I’ll come with you.”  
“Oh no, you don’t! I just finished the bandage, you can’t go out and injure yourself more! As my patient, you’re not allowed to leave the bed for a while”, ordered McCoy strictly, glaring at his friend.   
“But Bones…”  
“Leonard is right, James. You need to rest. I promise I’ll be fine and that I will be back very soon”, promised Spock, taking the blonde’s hand and squeezing it in what he hoped would be a calming manner, before leaving. 

********************

Spock was very grateful that his father had gotten a job for that he had needed to leave the house. If not, Spock wouldn’t have been able to go and get the blood bags from his father’s bureau.   
With vampire speed, the half vampire ran through the city and into the building, again thankful for the fact that his parents had told him how to find his father’s work place in case of an emergency. 

The first two blood bags, Spock drank right there because by now he felt like he had been without food for an eternity. It worried him a bit but maybe it was just because of the latest happenings that he was this hungry now.   
As the red liquid ran down his throat, Spock felt the energy return to him and his scratches and bruises heal fast. He felt way better after the second blood bag, his thirst and hunger gone, his teeth back in his jaw. There were still four blood bags hidden but Spock put them in his cooling back which he had taken with him. Who knew if he had time to come back again? Maybe he needed to stay without a stable source for blood for a while, who knew?

On his father’s desk stood a picture of their family, his parents hugging each other with him in front of them, their hands on each of his shoulders. It was one of those pictures, a photographer would take of you, made just before they had moved to this city. Their last family portrait.  
Without thinking much about it, Spock took the picture and placed it in his back too. Maybe it was melancholic and he knew he should probably just meditate and get over his loss but that just didn’t feel right. That thought tasted bitter on his tongue. He was supposed to control his feelings, not letting himself being controlled by them. Yet here he was, the only reason he was standing here were his emotions through which he had gotten the strength to break free and save James and himself.   
Listening to your feelings could cause much trouble, maybe more if you’re a vampire but completely ignoring them, shutting them up couldn’t be right either. Not for him at least. And with James at his side, Spock would be faced with much more emotion than before if the slight bond they had by now was any giveaway. 

*******************

When he came back to James and Leonard, the two humans were in the kitchen, eating something James apparently had been cooking.   
“I didn’t know you could cook”, stated Spock when he came into the room. James looked over his shoulder while he continued boiling what looked like a soup, a sad smile on his face.   
“Mom was very busy with work all day so if I wanted to eat something warm, I had to do it myself. And over the years, I kinda grew to like it. I’m told that it’s quite tasty too”, explained the blonde. Leonard was looking over his shoulder in the meantime, a skeptic look on his face.  
“I don’t know. It may be tasty what you’re brewing there but I doubt it is healthy, considering the choice of food you show at school….”  
“Just wait until you tasted it”, said James, putting off the oven before he took the pot and carried it to the already set table. “Do you wanna eat something too?”  
That question was addressed to Spock. He considered saying no for a while since he wasn’t hungry at all, but the hopeful expression on his soulmate’s face convinced him otherwise.  
“I’d be glad to taste your cooking, James”, said Spock and the beaming smile he got in return was definitely worth any possible stomach ache. 

The tomato soup, James had cooked was, to Leonard’s surprise, very tasty and actually healthy. It was a tomato soup after all. While eating, the three discussed what Spock and James were supposed to do now.   
One option was to leave the city and hide from the Hunters forever. And from the police, considering that at least Spock would be on their wanted-list for a while because he ran away from a scene of the crime. Option two was that they would chase down the Hunters and take revenge but neither Spock nor James liked that option so it was off the table. Leonard voted for option number three – talking to the police and helping the officers catching the real criminals. 

It got pretty late while they were talking and when both of his classmates started a silent competition in yawning, Spock asked if they should sleep over it and finish their discussion in the morning. Both Leonard and James were great friends of his idea and after a quick shower, Spock found himself on the very large couch in the living room while James was put into the guest room’s bed – “Even if the two of you might be soulmates or whatever, there won’t be any fucking under my roof”, was what Leonard had told a very much blushing James after the blonde had asked why him and Spock couldn’t just share a bed.  
While Spock had promised that he would never do such things while being a guest at somebody else’s place, James had just slammed the door shut, a very flustered expression on his face.

A few hours later, the whole house was asleep. Well except Spock. The half vampire was very much awake, partly because of his vampire nature and partly because of the fresh blood in his system. He had given up on trying to sleep after one and half an hour and was now meditating on the ground next to his makeshift bed. The routine did almost nothing to calm him down though. Again and again, the images of his dead parents flashed in front of his inner eyes, both wearing a disgusted and judging look on their faces, blaming him for not being there and rescuing them. Which was very illogical, his parents would never do that. If he would have been there, he would most likely be dead by now or worse.   
If he wasn’t arguing with himself about that, his thoughts were on the coming day and what he should do then. He needed to find the perfect option to keep James safe. There was no way he would let anything happen to his T’hy’la if he had the power to protect him. 

“You’re thinking too loud. Stop it.”  
Blinking irritated, Spock opened his eyes. In front of him stood a very tired looking James T. Kirk, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a slight glare on his face.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You’re thinking too loud, I can’t sleep.”  
Now Spock felt guilty. James must have felt something through their bond and it must have waken him up or worse, kept him from sleeping at all.  
“I’m sorry”, said Spock, voice quiet to not wake up Leonard too. He got up from the ground and sat down onto the couch. James sat down next to him before lying down completely. Spock raised an eyebrow.  
“What? Do you really think I could sleep after all that happened today?”, asked James, mimicking Spock’s expression. “The least you could do is comforting me. That’s your job as a soulmate after all.”

Even though James’ words were joking, Spock could feel the emotional mess of James through their bond. Without any more words did he lay down next to James and slowly wrapped his arm around the other. He wasn’t sure if he was doing this right but since James wasn’t complaining…   
Lying there and feeling the warmth of each other did help a lot to calm down and after a while the position felt very natural to Spock. James had placed his head on his chest, eyes closed. Neither of them said a word for the rest of the night and at some point they must have fallen asleep because the next thing they noticed was a furious McCoy.

“I told you no fucking under my roof!”


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They made breakfast under the watchful eyes of a slightly grumpy Leonard McCoy. While doing so, they continued their discussion about what they were going to do now – running away, taking revenge or just go to the police. 

“Why should I hide for the rest of my life? I can’t even stand the thought of that”, said James while trying to avoid burning the eggs. Spock turned around from where he was making a pot of tea. “I have been hiding from humanity for my entire life, James. It’s not that anything would change for me.”  
“Yeah, maybe not for you but now you’re with James and our blonde here isn’t much for hiding”, said Leonard and put down the last plate on the kitchen table.   
“You… want to come with me?”, asked Spock and couldn’t help enjoying the warm feeling inside of him that grew more and more while he let himself imagine a future with his T’hy’la. He knew that he shouldn’t do that because James could always decide that he didn’t want Spock as his soulmate – he was still human and as long as their bond wasn’t complete, James would have to experience their relationship as a normal, human relationship.

“No, I will”, huffed James, a slight blush on his otherwise annoyed facial expression. “Where should I go otherwise? To the state? No, thank you.”  
Well, if you thought about it like that, James might consider staying with Spock as the better option for himself.  
The three sat down and started breakfast.  
“The way I see it, the best solution for you would be to go to the police, tell them what happened and if they don’t believe you or if there’s a traitor in there, then you still have the possibility of running away”, said Leonard.   
“That… sounds logical”, agreed Spock. He had already made himself clear that he wouldn’t take revenge of the Hunters. It was nothing his parents would have wanted. They wouldn’t have spent their life hiding from them and his grandparents if they would have wanted the easier but violent way of life. Getting rid of their enemies would have been way easier but they didn’t turn against Amanda’s family back then. Spock wanted to honour his parents and continue their path of choice.

“You’re not the only one who is able to make logical decisions”, said Leonard, mimicking his expression with one eyebrow raised.   
“So the police it is?”, asked James, eyes locking with Spock’s. He could feel the nervousness of the blonde through the still weak bond.   
“If you are okay with it”, answered Spock and fought the urge to take James’ hand to calm him down. He was nervous too. So much could go wrong…  
For a while nobody said a word. Then, when Spock was short from saying that he would go alone, James nodded in agreement.   
“Okay, we will do that. Right after breakfast.”  
“Now that you mention it”, said Leonard, changing the topic, “what the hell are you eating there?”

Three pairs of eyes looked down onto James’ plate. Spock had been aware that they had made bacon for breakfast and that James had asked him if he wanted his raw or not but that didn’t explain why the blonde hat gotten raw meat for himself. Since the McCoys had a pretty healthy orientated household, the meat for their bacon was coming fresh from the butcher, which meant, it was still pretty bloody.   
“I…”, started James but didn’t finish his sentence. His eyes were wide open and he looked as if he was fighting the urge to get up and run away pretty hard.   
“You didn’t swap plates with Spock, that’s for sure”, said Leonard and it was true. Spock’s and James’ food looked pretty much alike – both had bloody, raw bacon on their plates, with a bit of scrambled egg and a piece of bread.   
“Is that because of your soulmate-thing? Will James need to drink blood in the future?”, asked Leonard curiously and now Spock was fighting the urge to not slap the guy. James watched him with fearful eyes, looking ready to run away any second.  
Clearing his throat, Spock answered: “No, that is not supposed to be caused by a T’hy’la bond. The bond is a pure mental thing and unites the soul, nothing more.”  
He knew that he was leaving out something but he was sure that telling James about how strong the consequences of their bond would be, would be too much right now. 

“But…”, started James again.  
“Why is he eating this then?”, finished Leonard and pointed towards the blonde’s plate with his fork. Having such a topic apparently did nothing to the brunette’s appetite.   
Spock frowned. “I’m afraid I don’t know what caused this change in appetite. Maybe you were just so focused on our conversation that you didn’t notice?”, suggested the half-vampire, not really sounding convinced. 

“But it tasted good.” 

The sentence was only a whisper coming from the blue eyed one but in the silence that followed, he could as well have yelled at them.   
“As a man who’s very interested in everything considering the human and the vampire body, I would say that it might be caused by a change inside your body or mind but Spock said, this soulmate-thing isn’t supposed to cause changes like this one”, analyzed Leonard, completely in business mode. “And since you didn’t burn the eggs, I think you were focusing on what you were doing too so putting your choice of food together wasn’t a mix up. What could have caused this then?”

Suddenly, Spock’s head snapped up. He looked eyes with James, staring into the blue orbs in front of him and feeling how the other suddenly knew. An image flashed up in front of Spock’s eyes and he nearly choked.  
“James…”, he stopped himself, not sure what to say or to ask. This could not be true, right? What would it mean to James?   
The other shifted on his chair, clearly uncomfortable.  
“Would you mind including me into your silent conversation?”, interrupted Leonard, slight annoyance in his tone.   
“My… mother… “, said James, voice hoarse from all the pressure, “injected me some of his father’s blood. I … I forgot about it somehow, I don’t know why…”  
He grabbed his head with both hands, tugging on his hair.   
Reaching out instinctively, Spock placed his hand on James’ shoulder, trying to send calmness through their bond. He wasn’t sure if it worked but after a few deep breaths and a few minutes of silence, James let go of his hair, reached out for Spock’s hand instead, squeezing it tightly. Under different circumstances, Spock would have been happy about this gesture. Right now though, he knew that James did that because he needed something to hold onto, to ground him somehow. 

“Do you know why she did that?”, asked Spock carefully, not sure if he should really do that.   
“She… didn’t explain it. She just said, it would make me stronger”, said James weakly.   
Spock nodded. There had been experiments with vampire blood ever since they had been revealed to humanity. If you injected vampire blood into the human body, it could have different effects. Some of the probands said that they felt their senses sharpen others told about an arousing effect. But those effects didn’t last long.   
“Maybe vampire blood has a different effect on hunters?”, wondered Leonard. “But why should she wish for her captivite to get stronger?”  
“Because she was sure I’d turn to her side”, said James, sounding bitter. “She wanted to show me, what kind of monsters vampires are from her point of view and she was probably sure, I’d agree with her in the end.”  
Leonard nodded. “That makes sense, at least partly. She couldn’t have been sure after all. But if it was supposed to make you stronger, why do you prefer your meat raw now?!  
“I don’t know…”

************************

For the rest of the day, they tried to find out if anything else had changed. And indeed, there were a few things. James had gotten a bit stronger and faster and his senses were sharper. No big deal but still. It had been a major shock for James and Spock wasn’t sure if James would feel comfortable about these changes any time soon. And the effects of the injected blood didn’t seem to fade away like they were supposed to either. Leonard thought that it might have something to do with James’ Hunter heritage. Both his parents had been Hunter after all and since his mother had been sure that her son wouldn’t turn into a drugged mess in front of her enemy, she must have known too. 

They had decided to cancel their walk to the police station for that day and agreed that tomorrow would be soon enough. It had gotten late already and after all the experiments, Leonard came up with (he even made James masturbate to see if the vampire blood had done anything to his libido (which it hadn’t, thank you very much)), noone felt like going anymore. By now, they were sitting on the couch in the living room, exhausted and watching TV. Well, McCoy was skipping through the different channels. 

“… police still doesn’t know what happened. They found seven corpses at the scene of crime, neither of the neighbours has ever seen one of them in this area, aside from the wife of the still missing house owner. Their child is still missing. The police is thankful for anything that could…”

Leonard put off the TV. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m pretty beat. I’ll go to bed”, said the brunette, got up and stretched. “I don’t have to remember you about the ‘no-fucking’-rule, have I?”  
“Bo-ones”, whined James and threw a pillow after his friend. It just hit the door though.   
“Such an idiot”, muttered the blonde, a slight blush on his cheeks. They sat there in silence for a while, saying nothing, until James got closer and placed his head onto Spock’s shoulder.   
“Do vampires have dreams?”  
The question surprised Spock. Tuning his head some, he looked down into blue eyes full of exhaustion and curiosity. “Yes, we do dream”, answered Spock. “Why shouldn’t we?”  
“Dunno. I…There’s so much we humans don’t know about you. I guess that’s why many of them are afraid of your kind.”  
“It is only logical to be careful while in unknown areas”, agreed Spock. He had asked his parents once, why vampires didn’t tell humanity everything about themselves. They had answered, that they had told their scientists everything they needed to know but that there were things, humanity might not accept. At least not in a rush and that it would need time to get clear about everything. Well, time was something vampires had. 

“I would never have thought she could be like this”, whispered James and it took Spock a few seconds to realise that the other was talking about his mother.   
“Before yesterday, I’ve never seen that side of her. Sure, she had not been the best mother, but she had cared about me. At least enough to make sure I did good at school and in training, was healthy and had friends”, continued the blonde. “Now I can’t stop asking myself if her business trips had not been killing missions and why I didn’t notice sooner. If I had realised it sooner, maybe your family…”  
“It wasn’t your fault”, interrupted Spock. “Don’t you ever think that. Everyone is responsible on his own for the decisions he or she makes and nobody else.”

James sighed. “How can you stay so calm and be so logical about this?” He lifted his head some to lock eyes with Spock. “Don’t tell me you guys can stop feeling something because of your meditation stuff.”  
“I… do feel something. I’m just… used to think first before acting. And meditation is helpful to gain more control over yourself in genera”, explained Spock, a slight frown tugging on his expression.   
“But it won’t hurt you to show it, right?”  
“It isn’t something, my kind does, James”, told Spock. James frowned.  
“Jim. The least you could do is calling me Jim. And you know, even though you show emotions on your face from time to time, it kinda hurts to be left out like that.”

These words made Spock’s heart ache in a completely different way. He didn’t know that James, pardon Jim, felt like that. Was that why he seemed to seek body contact lately? He had noticed that ever since their escape from the forest, Jim had touched him more often. Sure, they had kissed once and Jim had said that he would like to try a relationship with him but they had been sharing the couch last night and fallen asleep onto each other. And aside from that, James made sure to touch him from time to time, simple actions like, brushing shoulders or something like that. 

“You… want to know how I am feeling?”, asked Spock, unsure if he was reading the signals right.   
Jim nodded. “Of course I do. Isn’t it normal to be worried about someone you like?”  
And just this simple statement managed to throw Spock out of line for a few seconds and his cheeks heated up a bit. “There is a way to show you, if you’d like.”  
“Of course there is. You could just put down your emotionless mask for a while and show what you feel”, huffed Jim.  
“I have never done that, Jim. From the day I was born, my parents taught me the vampire way of living. Even though my mother had been human, she agreed that it would be safer if I would live like any vampire”, confessed Spock, and just now, he felt sorry for this lack of knowledge. He wanted to show his mate, show his friends – after a day like that, he considered Leonard as something close to a friend – what was going on inside him, but he wasn’t sure how.

Jim stared at him with wide eyes. “Are you kidding me? How is that even natural, even healthy, to live like that?”  
“It is, I assure you. It’s in my genes after all.”  
Shaking his head, Jim said: “But how are you planning on showing me then?”  
“Even though our bond is not complete yet, I could easily share my thoughts with you through physical contact”, explained Spock, thankful for a topic he felt more comfortable with.   
“Show me.”

Spock’s hands were shaking a bit when he reached out to the meld points on Jim’s neck. He locked eyes with the blonde and whispered the traditional words for a mind melt. They weren’t necessary, but he felt better using them. This wouldn’t complete their bond, not if he would keep control over himself, but he would be able to show Jim a bit of himself. 

“My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.”

*****************

Jim gasped as a wave of thoughts rushed through him, followed by a storm of emotions. They felt stronger than he would have thought. Was it because Spock kept them hidden deep inside him?  
It was so much – hurt, sadness, betrayal and pain – but also friendship and love and the longing to belong somewhere. He could see himself through Spock’s eyes, could feel how deep the other’s feelings were for him. And there, he felt himself panicking a bit. How could someone who barely knew him feel for him like that?

He pulled himself out of the light grip of the half vampire, breath coming in pants and hands shaking.  
“I’m sorry?”, whispered Jim, not sure if the other knew what was going on inside him. But the words Spock had used made clear that this wasn’t a one way street. Jim pressed his eyes shut and wished he would have vampire speed or at least a deep hole in the ground to hide in. Spock was a very sensible and easily hurt creature even though he didn’t show it. He was strong when he needed to be and he would never admit it out loud how much he wished for Jim to become his T’hy’la. 

“You don’t have to be anything you don’t want”, whispered Spock, voice thick with emotions. “T’hy’la means everything, could mean friend, brother or lover. It’s the term for when two souls were meant to be one…”  
“I don’t want to disappoint you”, said Jim equally silent. And it was true. It always hurt when someone you love would turn away from you because they realised that he wasn’t what they thought he would be. And with what he was feeling for Spock, he wasn’t even sure what it was yet, he couldn’t stand the thought of loosing him.   
“You won’t, Jim. You could never disappoint me. And didn’t we agree on taking our time? We don’t have to decide right now”, said Spock, a slight pleading tone in his voice.  
“Right”, answered Jim, after he took a deep but shaky breath. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. We should rest now, today was exhausting.”  
With that said, Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and pulled him onto the couch into a comfortable position, before pulling a blanket over the two of them. This gesture was quite possessive but Jim felt himself liking it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep alone anyway and right now, he didn’t want to go anywhere. Leaving Spock was something he didn’t seem to be capable of anymore.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few problems with this one. What do you think about this chapter?

Chapter 10

“I can’t believe it! Why won’t they listen to us?”, asked Jim for the seventh time while he was pacing the cell they were in. Luckily they had no other inhabitants in here, otherwise the nervousness of Jim could have led to at least a verbal fight by now.   
“Since police officers tend to get a lot of fake news, it isn’t that much of a surprise that they don’t pay us much attention right now. They will listen to us after proving what we said about my parents”, said Spock.   
The blonde whirled around. “So you knew that they’d treat us like criminals?”  
Spock shook his head. “They do not treat us like criminals…”  
“Why are we in here then?”  
“Because we, pupils in High School, came by and told them about a multiple murder. That is nothing you should be joking with and I guess they thought that if our story was a lie to gain attention, they could punish us to prevent more fake news”, explained Spock.   
“Damn, how can you stay this calm?”  
Spock raised one eyebrow and watched how Jim continued his walk from one wall of their cell to the other. “We didn’t do anything wrong after all. Why should we be nervous?”  
Jim sighed and came over to him. “I guess you’re right, Spock. It’s just… I don’t have good memories from rooms like this one.”  
“You’ve been in a cell before?”, asked Spock, growing curious.   
Jim nodded. “Yeah, a few times. One time, I stole a car but that was the worst thing I ever did when acting against the laws, soo… I still don’t like cells. It’s good that I’m not alone this time.”  
A small smile tugged at the corner of Spock’s mouth and he let it happen for a moment, knowing it would calm Jim a bit. 

After a quick breakfast, the two of them had gone to the next police station. At first, neither of the police officers had paid them attention but when they recognised Spock as the missing son of their currently biggest case – and if you knew how many people lived here it might even be the biggest crime in the town’s history – they could tell their story.  
But when they got to know that Spock wasn’t a human like he had made everyone think he was, they took his DNA first and told him pretty strictly, that it was wrong that he had been hiding and that they needed to prove if he had anything to to with other cases across the country.   
That, Spock didn’t tell Jim of course, it would just have worried the blonde. They had taken Jim’s DNA too, to prove what the injection of vampire blood had done to him in detail. Because in the morning, they had gotten to know, that the effect still hadn’t worn off but increased itself – Jim would need to buy Leonard a new toilet seat now. 

********************

“Svejyn Spock? James Tiberius Kirk? You may follow me please“, said a police officer after two hours. The two followed the officer who introduced himself as officer Smith into a room that seemed to be his bureau.   
“To cut this short, my colleagues and I checked everything you told us and we have to excuse us for how we treated you but this is a very serious case and nothing one should joke with. You understand that, right?”  
Spock nodded while Jim crossed his arms in front of his chest, not responding at all.   
“The checkup on your DNA, Mr. Kirk, will take us a while longer I’m afraid. But I’m glad to tell you that your DNA, Mr. Spock, has zero connection to any crime at all”, continued officer Smith, a small smile on his face.   
Jim’s head snapped up as he looked at Spock with a shocked expression. Not caring about Smith, the half vampire explained: “Since I hid my true identity, they needed to make sure that I’m not a criminal.”  
The blonde opened his mouth but didn’t say anything.   
“Now that we know what had been going on, is there anything else you might have forgotten to tell us?”, asked Smith and sat down behind his desk, a pen and a piece of paper in front of him. “Anything that could help us catch them?”

They went through their evidence over and over again, but without any real success. The Hunters had done a good job at hiding their identity – aside from Mrs. Kirk that is – and from where they got their equipment and money and such. By the end of their discussion, the sun was already gone as well as most of the other officers. Officer Smith noted Jim’s number and the address of the McCoys in case that he might have another question and then, they were finally allowed to leave. 

Outside of the building, Jim raised his arms above his head and stretched, his back making a weird noise.   
“Would you mind if we jog back to Bones’? I’d love a little moving right now”, asked Jim.   
“I don’t mind”, agreed Spock and together, the two started their run. Halfway through their jog, Spock had to admit, that Jim’s stamina was quite impressive. He wondered how much influence the vampire blood has had on that, when suddenly, Jim’s cell phone started to ring. 

“Hello? Who’s this?”, asked Jim while he tried to control his breathing so that he wouldn’t pant into the microphone. Thanks to his vampire hearing, Spock could hear the other side pretty good and in this case, it was pretty useful.  
“James, it’s me. Are you alone?”  
Within an instant, Jim’s face went white, no colour left not even the flush caused by his sportive activities.  
“Yes. What do you want?”, asked the blonde, raising his gaze to lock eyes with Spock and raised one eyebrow, a question in those blue orbs. The half vampire nodded. He could understand everything pretty fine.  
“How are you? Are you okay?”, asked Jim’s mother, sounding worried.   
Jim huffed. “The injection works pretty good if that’s what you wanted to know”, spat the blonde, not caring to cover his anger.  
“Jim, don’t you see that it was necessary? You need to be able to protect yourself against those monsters! The way you talked about Spock, I knew that he wouldn’t be good, that he would take you away from me. I needed to make sure you could fight and come back to me!”  
Disbelief was written all over the blonde’s face. “Come back to you?”  
“Yes”, answered the woman at the other end of the line. “You are the only one who can trick that monster and bring it back to us so that we can end what your father and I started all those years ago.”  
“W-wha…?”  
“Remember the farm were we made holidays once?”, interrupted Mrs. Kirk.  
“Yes?”  
“If you can manage, bring that monster and help us finishing the task. Bring back the honour of our family.”  
With that, Jim’s mother ended the call. For a few moments, the two of them could just stare at the piece of communication technology in Jim’s hand.  
“She’s insane”, whispered Jim, voice full of emotion. Silently, Spock agreed. 

*****************

“A trap.”

Blinking surprised, Spock and Jim stared at officer Smith. They had gone back to the police station right after the call, but nobody had been there – they had either gone home or on patrol. So the two had decided, that they would tell Smith in the morning and here they were. 

“Excuse me?”, asked Jim, his expression being a big question mark.   
“A trap”, repeated officer Smith and turned towards the window to water the only plant inside his bureau. “You and Mr. Spock go to that farm and if your mother and her accomplices show themselves, my colleagues and I catch them. It should be easy. I can’t believe that we are this lucky.”

*********************

They barely managed to give Leonard a call before they were put into a taxi and drove to the farm, the Kirks had been to on a holiday a few years ago. Jim had told them that the farm belonged to his father but that they had moved away from there after his dead. Jim had almost no memories of growing up there.   
The trip to the farm was very long and nearly drove the two of them insane. They were both nervous and Spock would have loved to ask the driver to take them anywhere else. He was so not a fan of putting his T’hy’la into danger just for the sake of catching a few Hunters. Looking over to the blonde, Spock saw, how tense the other was. Without giving it much thought, he grabbed Jim’s hands. Thanks to his sensitiveness, he could feel the quick pulse through the skin, the warmth of them almost burning hot. Spock didn’t care though but focused on the bond between them, sending a silent promise through it. He would not let anything happen to Jim. 

One and a half hours later, they arrived at the farm. It was already getting dark and even though it was summer, the air was quite fresh there.  
“What are we going to do here?”, asked Spock, trying his best to play the unknowing person. If the Hunters thought that there would be a trap, they would most likely not show themselves.   
Jim paid the taxi driver and pulled his bag out of the car, before it drove off.   
“I thought, it would be a good hideout from the police and all the others. I basically own this farm, so me being here isn’t that suspicious”, answered Jim, a smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes. He looked around once. “I don’t think anyone has been here for a while.”  
Following Jim’s example, Spock looked around and couldn’t help but think the same. There weren’t any signs of someone being here – no signs of a car or animals or anything. It was as if this place was forgotten from the world. Far away in the distance, you could make out the shape of another farm, but if one would try to reach it, he or she would walk for at least forty minutes.  
Turning his head some, Spock looked into the direction their taxi had driven into, following the only street. How where the officers going to come closer without anyone noticing?  
“Shall we get inside?”, asked Spock to change the topic. If they wanted to get through with everything, they needed to trust officer Smith and his people.

Inside the old building, every surface seemed to be covered with dust. The furniture were covered with dusty blankets and the windows were closed. Jim tried the light switch but of course that didn’t work. If Spock wasn’t mistaken, there were a few rats running around on the second floor.   
“What are you planning on doing now?”, asked Spock, when suddenly, someone slammed him into the next wall. A blade was pressed against his throat and his arms hold tight.   
“Don’t you dare move an inch”, growled Jim, voice full of hatred and disgust. Confusion and panic rushed through Spock’s mind. What was going on? For a second, the crazy thought of Jim turning against him crossed his mind but he shook it off immediately. There was no way Jim would do such a thing, he knew it.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

The noise of applause cut through the little silence, followed by footsteps coming closer.   
“Good work, James. You had it wrapped around your little finger, now you will wrap it around your blade”, said Kirk’s mother.  
Looking to the side, Spock noticed other figures luring in the dark of the room. How could he not have noticed them? Why had Jim noticed them? How did he know? And what would he do now? If Jim wouldn’t react in the right way, the Hunters would shoot them both and there was nothing Spock could do in this position.   
His heart raced in his chest as he tried to figure out what to do. They should have discussed this properly instead of calming down their feelings. Sometimes, caring too much about emotions could cost someone’s life. But not today!

A laugh interrupted Spock’s thoughts. A laughter full of hate and anger, betrayal and hurt, close to hysteria. It cut through Spock’s ears and let his blood freeze in his vanes.  
“I can’t believe it, mom!”, laughed Jim, the hand holding the blade shaking a little. “I can…”

But nobody would hear what Jim could because in that very moment, every window and the front door behind them exploded in a wave of smoke and a dozen soldiers rushed into the farm house. Part of Spock’s brain was busy asking where officer Smith had gotten soldiers from, the other was busy pushing Jim to the ground and covering him with his body in case someone would shoot at them. The coughing around them told Spock that the smoke must have caused the Hunters some breathing problems but surprisingly not to him and Jim beneath him. Within seconds, every Hunter had to face at least two soldiers and was tackled to the ground, tied together with hand cuffs and whatnot, before being carried outside. The two of them stayed where they were, not daring to move in case something went wrong. Jim wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in his neck. That brought Spock closer to Jim's neck too and he could feel the blood rushing through his T'hy'la, calling for him. It took all his self control to not give in and bite Jim here right then. This was not how their eternal bond should be completed and he wasn't even completely sure, if Jim wanted to become his. But he didn't want to think about the possibility of Jim leaving him either, not when lying in the dirt within the afterglow of a battle. Burying his nose in Jim's neck, he let himself being calmed by the strong and familiar scent.

Suddenly, Spock's head got pulled up harshly. In the dull light and smoke, Spock saw Mrs. Kirk. She was wearing a mask to protect herself from the gas.   
"What do you think you're doing? Wanted a little sip from my son, huh?", Hissed the angry woman, voice full of hatred.   
"Mother...", started Jim but she punched him in the face.  
"Don't worry, James, I'll take care of you soon enough."  
Out of her pockets, Mrs. Kirk pulled a gun, pressing it against Spock's head. "You won't take my son away from me", she hissed. "You may have brainwashed him, but I will fix that, don't worry! He is a Hunter after all. It's in his nature to kill you kind as it's in your nature to kill innocent people."  
From somewhere around them, fighting noise could be heard. Apparently it needed more then a little gas to knock out all those Hunters.   
"I love him", said Spock, not sure why he was doing so.   
"What are you talking about?", asked Mrs. Kirk, voice hoarse and dump thanks to the mask.  
"I love your son. He is my soulmate and if he agrees, we will be together for the rest of our lifes, sharing a soul."  
The gun was smacked against his head hard. "Monsters like you don't feel anything! Don't try to lure me with your lies!"  
Suddenly, her body stiffened and her eyey roled back into her head, before she hit the ground. Behind her stood Jim, holding a damaged chair. He had slammed it against her, knocking her out effectively.  
"Nobody's gonna brainwash me!"

********************

When they finally could leave the farm, Jim was shaking. His eyes were wide open but somehow blank and his hands felt oddly cold. Was he having a shock or something?  
In front of the farm stood a row of black cars, everyone seemed busy preparing their leave already. The soldiers cuffed their new imprisoned to their seats and checked their weapons. In front of that professional scenery stood, looking kind of misplaced, officer Smith. When he noticed Spock and Jim, he frowned.   
“I think, I should take the two of you somewhere where you can rest a little. How does that sound?”  
Spock nodded in agreement, not letting go of the shaking blonde in his arms. Inside of him, everything was shaking too, but right now, he did a better job controlling himself then Jim. But that was only thanks to the years of training, really.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been told this is "awesome". I hope you like it as much as my beta :)  
> Aaand, I'm not so sure about the number of chapters anymore, because, it might be to much story for one single chapter left... oh well...

Chapter 11

The hotel they were brought to was nothing they had been expecting. Well, if they were honest, they hadn’t expected anything because as soon as they sat down in one of those big black cars, Jim and Spock soon after him, had been out like a candle.   
Officer Smith woke them up and led them through the foyer that was very modern and elegant. The furniture were made out of black and white materials – glass, wood and stone. The woman behind the desk must have been waiting for them because when the three of them entered, a bright smile appeared on her face and she came over to talk to officer Smith and give them a pair of keys. 

It was a bit weird but Spock couldn’t say that he had anything against it. They had gotten two separate rooms – one for Spock and Jim, the other for officer Smith. Why the police man had decided to stay with them, neither of them knew. Jim kept frowning the entire way to their room and didn’t even respond to the good night greeting of Smith.   
The receptionist promised that they would get dinner delivered onto their rooms and left. 

The second after the door had closed behind Spock, the half vampire got slammed into it, warm arms around his neck and a pair of hot lips moving against his colder ones. But before he could do as much as wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist, the blonde let go of him again, hands resting against Spock’s chest and face hidden in the crook of Spock’s neck.   
“Sorry, I just needed that”, whispered Jim, voice trembling slightly.   
“It’s okay”, assured Spock. Through the light bond between them, he could feel the chaos inside the other, the aftermath of the fight and all. Jim felt betrayed, most likely because of how his mother had used him, a slight shock with how fast everything had happened and confusion about the current situation. What was going to happen now? 

That question went on and on in Spock’s mind too. What would happen now? They would most likely get forced to tell their story to a judge. And when everything was clear? Would they continue with their life as if nothing had happened? Spock wasn’t sure if Jim could do that and he had a few doubts about that for himself. His parents were gone forever, his true identity was out in the open and the rest of his kind wasn’t very… fond of his existence either. 

“What do you think, why is Smith staying with us?”, interrupted Jim his line of questioning thoughts.   
“I am not sure about that”, said Spock, focusing his thoughts on that topic. “It could be that he want’s to make sure nothing happens to us…”  
Jim snorted. “If I want to protect someone, I wouldn’t get a separate room and let the possible victim alone. It can’t be because you’re a vampire either because if he would be afraid that you would do something to me, he would have gotten us three rooms or stayed with us.”  
Nodding slowly, Spock agreed. “He does not seem to fear that we might run away either because he can not make sure of us staying here without seeing us either.”  
“Maybe he has a few more people with him? They could work as hotel servants or something…”

That was when someone knocked at their door. The two shared a look before Jim took his position next to the door, grabbing a flower pot from one of the desks and Spock opened the door.  
“Yes?”  
“Excuse me, Sir, I’m here to bring your dinner.”  
In front of the door stood a girl holding onto a tablet full of food – two plates covered with a bowl so it would stay hot, a basket full of bread and two small bowls with what looked like pudding. Behind her stood a younger boy, a tablet with two cups and a can with what smelled like tea on it. 

******************************

After the two servants had left them alone with their noodles – noodles filled with meat and some also with cheese and tomato sauce - the two sat down at the small table and started eating. It was weird but Spock felt himself enjoying this meal much more then he was used to. Normally he would eat half of his plate and it would satisfy his hunger – with the right amount of blood from time to time of course. But this time, he even managed to eat the chocolate pudding and two cups of tea. While drinking the last drop of the fruit tea, he remembered how he used to love this kind of meal because it was his father’s favourite…  
Spock nearly chocked on his tea when realisation hit him full force. Jim looked up, last spoon of pudding half way to his mouth.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“This was your father’s favourite meal?”, asked Spock, a weird feeling in his stomach. This was not supposed to happen, not before they had really bonded. Feelings and thoughts were one thing that could swap over while having skin on skin contact or of the other was very emotional, but memories?

Jim put down the spoon, the pudding forgotten. “Yes. My mother always told me that it was his favourite meal. She didn’t tell me much about him so this information was… precious to me. How do you know?”  
Spock hesitated. Should he tell Jim that he had been reading his memories without really noticing? What if the blonde would freak out about it?   
“I… don’t know how it happened”, started Spock, figuring that with what they had been through, the truth would be the best option he had. “But it was as if your memories were my own for a second and I caught this one.”  
The frown on Jim’s face deepened. “So this isn’t supposed to happen?”  
Spock shook his head. “No. It shall be a thing when the bond is completed through mind melt but not before. I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry. It’s not that you did it on purpose, right?”  
“…right.”  
Leaning back, Jim finished his dessert. “I think, it’s not a bad thing as long as you tell me what you caught. It’s … a weird way of getting to know each other but it can’t be helped. Maybe we can control it one day but for now, we will deal with it. That okay?”  
Spock couldn’t help but stare. He had never thought for Jim to react this calm and logical about an invasion of his most private area – his mind. “Okay. If that really is alright with you, then we shall act like this.”  
The blonde looked at him with a confused expression until he broke out in laughter. “Oh Spock! How do you manage to be so formal and funny at the same time? Nobody talks like this anymore!”  
“I am…”  
“And don’t you dare apologise for it!”, interrupted Jim before the half vampire could say anything. The other went serious and stood up, walking over to Spock and hugged him.   
“I think, it’s pretty adorable”, whispered the blue eyed teen. 

**************************

After a quick shower, the two of them had gone sleeping really soon. Even though they had slept in the car just about two hours ago, they still felt very drained.   
In the middle of the night though, Spock woke up. At first, he didn’t know what it was that had waken him. Jim was still asleep next to him, his breath a steady rhythm in the hotel room. Thinking that it was just a car or something else his higher senses had been noticing, the half vampire was about to lay down again when he heard something. Someone was talking.   
Getting up, Spock walked over to the wall of their room and pressed his ear against it. He wasn’t planning on eavesdropping on their room neighbour, he just wanted to make sure that there wasn’t something dangerous going on. Call him paranoid but he could not help it. 

The person at the other side of the wall replied to something, probably on the phone. Sighing in relieve, Spock was about to get back into bed when he recognised the voice of officer Smith. How could he forget that the police officer was staying the night next to them?  
That was when he heard what the other was saying.

“Yes, alright. I’ll bring him there as fast as possible…   
No, I won’t tell them. It might scare them off. …   
The half vampire isn’t that important, I know that but I doubt that Kirk would come with me when we send his friend away. They are pretty close. Maybe too close…   
If Kirk’s freaky DNA isn’t worth the trouble of hosting those two, then I won’t bring any of them, are we clear? …   
Good. See you tomorrow then.”

The call must have ended because officer Smith didn’t say anything else. Spock stared at the white wall in front of him, the half conversation he had heard a loop in his mind. Apparently the results of Jim’s DNA had been interesting. Interesting enough for whoever analysed it to want more of it, preferably from the source. And officer Smith should deliver it. Was the police man corrupt or was this kind of kidnapping legal? When it came to anything about vampires, the laws were still very stretchable after all. 

A cold hand on his shoulder startled Spock and he jumped a little before he recognised Jim. Turning around, he wanted to say something but the words died on his tongue. Those intense blue orbs the other called eyes where glowing in the darkness of their hotel room. Glowing catlike in the dim light that came through the curtains from the street lamp outside just like Spock’s own eyes must glow.   
“Spock? What’s wrong? Why are you up in the middle of the night and why are you as pale as the wall next to you?”, asked the other, a yawn followed and Jim rubbed his eyes in a way other people would have considered as cute.   
Clearing his throat, Spock went as far away from the wall between officer Smith and them, pulling the tired one with him.   
“What’s …”, started Jim confused but Spock quickly put his hand on the other’s mouth to keep him quiet.   
“We need to leave, Jim. Right now.”

***********************

“What was that about my eyes?”, asked Jim, hands reaching out to tough his face just right underneath those mesmerising blue orbs that had been glowing just a few minutes ago and were doing so again that very moment.

When Spock had told Jim that they needed to leave right away, the blonde had just nodded and dressed himself. They had been climbing out of the window to avoid meeting any servants in the hallways or the foyer. Then they had to hide behind a bin for a few minutes to pass two people who were smoking before they run off, down the street. For twenty minutes, it had just been the two of them, running in the darkness. Again, Spock was impressed by Jim’s stamina. Spock would have been faster if he would have used his full speed but they where already faster then any human and Jim had just been panting a bit. If this was caused by just a small injection of vampire blood, Spock wondered what more blood would do to the human body. 

After a while, they had reached a gas station where they had crawled into a truck when the driver went inside to pay. They didn’t care where the trip was going to as long as they were moving.   
When the engine in front of them started to roar loudly and the driver put on a pop song, Spock started to explain what was going on. And that was where they were now.   
Sighing, Spock opened his mouth to repeat himself but got interrupted again.  
“I did hear what you said about Smith and them wanting me as a laboratory animal. But what was that about my eyes?”  
Said eyes were wide open and Spock could hear how Jim’s heartbeat got faster and faster. He considered touching the other to calm him down but he wasn’t sure if that would be appreciated or rather not. 

“I guess that the injection of vampire blood you got from your mother caused this kind of transformation. Remember when Leonard made you run this testing series of his? You are stronger, faster and your senses are higher then those of any ordinary human. They might have been before thanks to your heritage as a Hunter but with the support of… my father’s blood, you are something like… a super Hunter?”  
Jim flinched at that choice of words and Spock immediately regretted saying something in general but he did not know how to explain it otherwise.   
“So this woman not only used me but turned me into a freak? Is that why you were able to read my memories yesterday?”  
“I think so, yes”, answered Spock, slowly growing restless with how hurt and freaked out Jim looked. “But I won’t let them get you, I promise. We can just run and hide until they loose their interest.”  
Jim laughed hard. “Yeah, no. They know how I became like this. If they don’t get me, they will most likely take homeless people and inject them blood, hoping for any kind of reaction. They have no real idea how to test anyone on Hunter genes by now. We can’t let that happen, Spock.”

Jim was right. If they would run away, Smith would probably just take innocent people and let his people run tests with them, not caring about the risks and all. But the thought of turning around and going back, getting Jim into any kind of laboratory was something that Spock just could not do.  
“I know we can’t, but I can not loose you, Jim”, whispered the half vampire while finally reaching out and touching the blonde’s face. Surprisingly the chaos inside the other was gone, replaced by an odd calmness, the calmness of a person that knew what he had to do. And there was something else there, something like... love?  
And just like that, Spock felt a pressure at the crook of his neck and the world went black. The last thing he saw were the tears at the corner of Jim’s glowing eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more left!
> 
> Sorry for the wait, but life is life :(

Chapter 12

Pacing.  
That was something he had never done except when he was a little child and been waiting for his parents to get back home. The disapproving look by his father had taught him to let it be though. Instead, he should trust his parents and stay calm, do his homework and whatever else his task was. 

“I swear, if you ruin my carpet, I’ll hunt you down and make you pay”, growled a rather annoyed Leonard.   
But Spock had almost no control over himself, not since that moment when he had waken up and looked up into the sunny green of tree leaves above him, heard cars driving high speed right next to him and felt that Jim was gone. 

Gritting his teeth, Spock growled back. “I’m afraid, but I do not have much patience right now, Bones. Would you please explain this plan of yours or I will leave again!”

Leonard stared at him, eyes wide and hands half raised. But he didn’t shake. His feet stood still and his eyes didn’t look for possible ways to escape. Spock couldn’t help but admire this braveness. Because it was braveness. Within the last few days, he had gotten to know the human friend of Jim and if there was something one could say about Leonard McCoy, then that this individual was definitely not stupid. He must be sure that he was doing the right thing. 

*four hours ago*

Emptiness. Loneliness.   
Never had Spock felt this alone in his own head. Which was illogical, he had been alone in his head since he was born. But why was it the absence of Jim felt as if he was missing most of his limps?   
Frantically did the half vampire try to reach for the bond, the bond that had been growing between the two of them within the last week, growing faster then expected and stronger then it should without a real mind melt or the intention to form it.   
But in this very moment when his last memory was the sad face of his T’hy’la and the pressure on his neck, in this very moment when he was sitting in the dirt under a tree next to the highway, there was nothing left. It was as if the bond was gone.   
But that couldn’t be true. Jim couldn’t be dead! Because how else could one explain this loneliness that Spock was feeling?

Jim was gone. He had gone back to Smith, gone back to save the innocent and protect those who had no idea what was going on. Who knew what they had done to him?  
And Spock was left behind, not there to protect the only one left, the only one of those he loved. 

Since it was the last option he had – and the only one – Spock went back to Leonard, telling their friend what had happened. The human had listened, had asked a few questions and then excused himself to make a call.   
And when he did come back, a smile had been brightening his face and he had told Spock that he had a plan and that someone who could help them was on his way.   
That had been almost two hours ago.

“Spock! It’s nice to see you again, even though I imagined it to happen under different circumstances.”

Spock froze. In his mindless state, he hadn’t notice someone had entered the house, much less this room. Leonard in front of him smirked and lowered his hands.  
“Hello General. I’m glad you could make it in time.”  
The man behind Spock hummed in agreement. “Me too, Mr. McCoy.”  
Slowly did Spock turn around and felt his jaw drop. Not much but it happened. In front of them stood someone, he had never expected to be in any kind involved in this mess. But here he was, the formal suit gone and exchanged through what seemed to be a high rank military uniform – his former principal, Christopher Pike. 

Pike smiled and took a seat on the nearest chair, legs crossed. “Mr. McCoy told me everything already, but I would like to hear it from you, Spock. Don’t skip any details.”  
“Why should I do that? Who are you?”, asked Spock, his logic taking over.   
“I am Christopher Pike, General Pike for my people. If I’m going to tell you who my people are and what exactly they do, that is up to you. If you’re honest with me, and I mean really honest, half vampire, then I will help you. If not…”, Pike didn’t finish the sentence but the message was clear.   
Spock was confused. He faintly remembered that his parents had warned him to be careful around the principal but that the teacher would have an alter ego and hide a secret like this? And how was Leonard involved in this?  
It seemed as if there was no other way then doing as he was told. And maybe, Pike could really help him. And help was what they needed, as fast as possible. So Spock sat down on the carpet beneath him, legs crossed and eyes closed and told the principal or General or whatever the other was everything. Every single detail.

*********************

With shaking hands did Spock take the glass of water Bones offered to him and downed the liquid in one go. He had been talking for almost thirty minutes without a break and without anyone interrupting him. He had told Pike about how his parents met, how he was born and how they had been hiding for his entire life. How he realised that Jim was more then just a classmate or maybe a friend, how they had gone to Leonard, then to officer Smith and then trapped Mrs. Kirk. What Smith had planned, how they fled the hotel and how Jim… sacrificed himself.   
Tears burned uncryed in his eyes but Spock forced them back. He had put enough dishonour on his family. Well, his father’s side of the family but still. Jim needed him to be strong now too!

Pike cleared his throat. “Thank you for being this honest with me, Spock. I have to apologise to you though.”  
Spock raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Why is there a need for you to apologise, General Pike?”  
“Because I wasn’t entirely honest to you. You see, before I came here, I sent my people to get Jim. Even if you wouldn’t have been honest with me, I would have saved your… T’hy’la. Because he didn’t do nothing wrong. He trusted the law and those who are supposed to protect it. He is a victim of corrupt, cruel and honourless individuals and systems and there’s no way I’ll leave him behind.”  
A small weight left Spock’s shoulders at those words. Maybe it wasn’t too late for Jim after all. Maybe Pike’s people had gotten there in time! 

He opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a ringing mobile phone interrupted him.   
“Excuse me, but I have to answer this one”, said Pike and piked up the call. With a serious tone did the General pick up and greet the one who had called. Was that one of his people?   
Spock knew it was bad behaviour to listen to other people’s conversations but this time he didn’t care. Not if there was the possibility of news from his T’hy’la. A hand was placed on his shoulder interrupted his eavesdropping and when he looked up, he was met with the grim face of Leonard McCoy.   
“Whatever happens, I need you to know that I’ll ever help you and Jim. I’m your friend, no matter what.”  
Spock nodded thankful. 

“I have good news and bad news”, said Pike then, ending the call. Spock tensed up. What kind of bad news?  
“My people found the hideout of Smith and his men and managed to arrest most of the leaders. There were also a few people they took for experiments and a giant laboratory…”  
“What about Jim?”, interrupted Bones before Spock got the chance to do the same.   
"... We haven't found him yet."

It seemed as if the world stood still and broke into pieces at once. Spock forgot to breathe. Why hadn't they found Jim? Where else could he be?

"Spock!"  
The half vampire ripped his eyes off his by now white knuckles and faced General Pike. The man was typing something into his phone before pocketing it.   
"Go."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me, young man. You are faster then any car and I'm certain, if anyone can find Kirk, then it's you. My people know about your coming already. Don't leave them waiting!" With that did he throw something similar to a small tablet at him, on which one could see a map and different glowing points.

There was no need for any more words. As fast as he could did Spock leave the house, rushing through the city and back into the direction of Smith. The new gadget in his hand was pretty precisely telling him where to go and if there were any humans he needed to be careful around. 

***********************

It took Spock around forty-five minutes to join General Pike's people. They surrounded a modern looking warehouse, most of them busy dragging white-dressed people towards their cars, hands tied behind their backs. They all wore some kind of uniform in black and red, the practical version of Pike's. A few had blue uniforms and ran around with similar gadgets as the one he was holding right now.   
A small person came running towards him.  
"You must be Spock. We managed to get everyone out of the building but we are still looking for possible hideouts and for Mr. Kirk. What are you going to do and what do you need?"

Looking around, Spock thought hard. There was no trace of their bond like he had hoped which meant that the missing of it meant that either Jim was knocked out and hurt pretty badly or... no, they would not kill him! They needed him after all!"  
Taking a deep breath, Spock paused. His sensitive nostrils had caught something, something very faint but it was definitely there. Pushing the gadget into the other's hand, Spock rushed over to one of the caught persons and pushed him against a car, ignoring the protests of Pike's people.  
"Where is Jim?", growled Spock, eyes flashing and teeth extended. The other whimpered and Spock could feel him trying to swallow around his grip.  
"I can smell his blood on you. Don't mess with me", added Spock, putting his mouth closer to the other's neck.   
"I.... t-there's this basement..."  
"Did you find a basement here?", asked Spock, addressing Pike's people. They shook their heads.  
Turning back to his informant, Spock growled: "Show us the way!"

With wobbly legs did the man as he was told, leading them into the warehouse and down two staircases into a really dirty basement. There,he pushed away a cupboard after Spock growled again and pushed away some papers, revealing a keyhole. With shaking hands did he push his key card into it. An automatic door opened and they walked down another staircase. 

The farther the got, the more increased the smell of Jim and the intensity of it told Spock that the other was either bleeding or that his blood had somehow left his body. How that had happened in a laboratory, he had some ideas and he disliked all of them. 

At the end of the stairs was a very small door which they also opened with the key card.   
Behind it was an equally small lab, enlightened by neon lights and painted in sterile white. And there, on one of three lab tables was Jim. His arms and legs and even his head was tied to the metal beneath his body, his shirt was gone and a big needle stuck inside his arm, blood flowing into a blood bag. Next to him stood another of Smith's men who had been busy writing something onto his papers. Now though, he just stared at them and Spock was sure that he could smell his fear! 

Within the next moment, three things happened at once - their caught leader screamed something and got punched, the other dropped his papers and tried to grab one of the two already full blood bags and run away, Spock growled again and lunched forward to grab his throat instead.   
"What did you do to him?!", screamed Spock, his voice full of anger. 

One of Pike's people asked for help through his communicator, a small gadget connected to his chest, and within seconds was the basement laboratory filled with soldiers. 

In the end, neither of the five lab workers showed great resistance. Pike's people could easily be arrested and the material they found was taken with them for analysis and whatnot. Spock did not pay much attention to them though. All he did was staying at his T'hy'la's side and ripp of the ties. When he was this close to Jim, a very faint connection flickered on and off, showing Slock that the blonde was still there. And that he needed help. Immediately!  
Grabbing the next one of Pike's people, Spock told him to bring them to a hospital or somewhere else where they could help his soulmate. But the other shook his head.  
"Not now! We need to clear this area first", argued the man, ready to walk off. Grabbing him by the hem of his shirt, Spock's teeth shoot out of his jaw again and he growled, anger written all over his face.  
"He needs help! Can't you see that?!"

Within seconds, every weapon in the room was pointed at him. Panic added itself to his anger - if they would shoot, they could as well hit Jim!  
A pained and frustrated scream slipped past his lips and he was short from hitting them in vampire speed, when the man next to him hit his head with full force.  
Under normal circumstances, that would not have caused much trouble to Spock but thanks to the lack of food - meaning blood - and healthy sleep and with all the stress, this hit was the tip of the iceberg that hit Spock and drowned him in darkness for the second time within twelve hours.

 

***********************

Mechanical beeping sounds and bright neon light was what wake him up again. That and the sound of a familiar strong heartbeat.   
When Spock opened his eyes, the sight of a hospital room wasn’t unexpected. Unexpected though, was the sight next to him. On a white bed, dressed in hospital clothes and with monitors connected to his finger and chest was Jim.   
Within seconds Spock rushed to the other’s side, fingers shaking when he touched the way too cold skin. How pale the blonde looked. How much blood had they taken from him before General Pike’s people had gotten there?   
“I’m so sorry”, whispered Spock and finally let the tears roll down his cheeks. He had been holding back for what felt like eternity. The logic part of his brain told him that it was most likely not more then one or two days but when it came to Jim, Spock knew that logic wouldn’t get him too far. 

The salty water dripped onto the bed sheets and their joined hands but Spock didn’t care. A groaning sound made him look up though.   
Eyelids fluttered open, revealing those breathtaking blue orbs.   
“Hey”, whispered Jim, voice hoarse, a small smile on his lips.   
“Hey”, answered Spock, voice equally hoarse and full of emotions. A frown appeared on Jim’s face and with his other hand did the other reach out to touch Spock’s face. “I’m sorry, Spock.”  
“Don’t be. You did what you thought was right”, argued Spock, shaking his head. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”  
“But it hurt you…”  
Spock couldn’t disagree on that one so he kept silent. The frown on Jim’s face deepened.  
“I’m sorry.” With a surprisingly strong motion did the blonde grab Spock by his shoulder and pull him onto the bed so that his head was resting on Jim’s chest, right above his heart.   
“I could promise that I won’t ever do such things again, but that would be a lye. I can’t run away and endanger innocent people and I doubt that this will ever change. But I can give you something else. If you want it…”  
Spock forced his ear away from the comforting sound of his T’hy’la’s heartbeat and locked eyes with him.   
“I don’t want for you to change who you are. You are a hero, Jim, you are a leader. It is in your instincts to protect and I love you just the way you are. There is nothing I could wish for, if you would stay with me…”  
Biting his lip, Spock stopped talking. Had this been to much? They had said they would take it slow but there had been no time for taking it slow since that day on the school ground when they had first kissed. 

“I love you too.”  
A bright blush crept over Jim’s cheeks, painting them a beautiful red. His heartbeat increased too which made the monitor beeping faster. With an angry look did Jim push a few buttons and ripped of the connections to his body before facing Spock again.  
“I love you and I want to stay with you. If you want that…”  
Before he could say anything else, Spock kissed him. He had been dying to do this for a long time now and hearing Jim saying these four words, it pushed him in just the right way. Jim responded eagerly, lips moving against Spock’s and arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer.  
When they parted for air, Spock asked the question that was burning on his tongue more then anything else.   
“Does that mean you will be my T’hy’la? Do you want to complete the bond and for our minds to become one?”

Blue eyes locked with dark ones and through their skin contact Spock could feel the answer before it passed Jim’s lips.  
“Yes!”


	14. Chapter 13 - The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for being this late with this final update but... life, you know? Anyway here is the final chapter as an early Christmas gift. Thank you so much for reading and the kudos and even more for the comments!

Chapter 13

The doctors told them to stay in hospital for at least three more days to make sure that Jim was really fine. After that though they were allowed to leave and General Pike ordered them a taxi. Though the two of them weren't really sure where to go. Neither of their old places felt safe or comfortable and they could not afford a hotel either.  
Luckily the General understood and brought them to a house where normally some of his agents stayed in when on a mission. It was small and far off from the next town but the fridge was full and it was warm and dry. Pike told them to stay there as long as they needed to figure out what to do. 

Spock and Kirk spent the day getting to know the place and the beautiful area around it. For the half-vampire it was a bit too cold but Jim managed to heat him up every time. And not with naughty things, thank you very much!  
They behaved like little kids, playing hide and seek or chased each other through the nearest forest. It was fun to not be afraid for once even though in the back of their minds, the bloody memories were waiting for a dark moment to crawl back to the surface and kill the mood. 

*********************

That happened when the two were eating dinner. Pike had given them a large box full of blood bags but for today Spock was pretty fine with the food Jim and he had been cooking. It was nothing fancy but they didn't care. Together with their plates, the two of them sat down in front of the huge fire place in the big living room and ate in peaceful silence watching the flames.  
Suddenly something slammed against the door. Within less then a second, their senses where on high alert, their bodies tense and the grip on their clutters tight. Spock was first to open the door, prepared for whatever enemy had survived and found them…

It was a piece of wood. A little storm had come up while they had been busy in the kitchen and an old piece of the large oak tree in front of the door broke off and crashed against the door. No danger aside from the smaller pieces that were still flying around in the air and the cold temperatures. 

A few minutes later, the door was locked again and the two were back in front of the fire, Jim nudged him gently. Their plates stood on the table next to them, the food cold and forgotten, as well as their appetite.  
„Uhm… Spock?“, asked the blonde and it pained the half-vampire to see the hurt in those blue orbs.  
„Yes, Jim?“  
„When… forget it!“ Within seconds, the other was up and halfway through the door that lead to the hallway.  
„Jim“, Spock called out before he too got up and followed his boyfriend as fast as possible.  
He caught him in the hallway, halfway to the blonde‘s bedroom.  
„Jim! What is wrong? Please tell me“, asked Spock, trying to look into the other‘s eyes but Jim avoided his gaze. His cheeks had turned a slight shade of beautiful pink and that confused Spock even more. Was Jim embarrased or just out of breath? What was going on in that mind of his?  
„No, it‘s stupid! Just forget I said anything, please!“, begged Jim, cheeks turning even more pink.  
Spock frowned and cupped Jim‘s cheek. „Nothing about you and your feelings and thoughts is stupid, you hear me? Nothing. And now, please tell me, what you wanted.“

Big blue orbs settled on him and Spock felt as if he almost could hear the wheels turn inside of Jim‘s head.  
After a small eternity, Jim started talking again.  
„It‘s really stupid… I just… do you still want to be T‘hy‘la?“  
„Of course I do“, answered Spock, taken aback by this question. „Why do you ask something like that all of a sudden?“  
Jim shrugged and looked away again. „Well, you didn‘t do anything at the hospital and I thought, it was because of all those people around… but when we got here, you didn‘t do anything either, you didn‘t even approach the topic and I was wondering… if you don‘t want to anymore.“  
All those words rushed through those soft pink lips so fast, Spock nearly didn‘t get them all.  
„You… thought, I didn‘t want you anymore?“, asked Spock carefully, the words and the hurt look on Jim‘s face causing his heart to ache in pain. He knew he should have talked to Jim about things but he didn‘t know how and when the right moment would be and now he had failed at this again.  
„I‘m sorry, I should have talked this through with you. Of course I still want you, I love you, you are my soulmate.“

Jim perked up at those words and the happy look in those eyes had Spock‘s heart skip a beat.  
„Soo… when do you want to, you know, do it? And how?“, asked Jim, a curious look on his face. Now it was Spock‘s turn to blush but he didn‘t.  
„We will form a bond so that our minds will become one. Of course we still will be two separate beings. It is like a permanent mind melt so to say. This is a very intense process which… can lead to sexual intercourse.“  
Jim blinks at him. „You mean, we‘ll get horny because our minds become one?“  
„Basically yes“, answered Spock, fighting very hard to keep up his neutral expression while the blush returned to Jim‘s cheeks. It looked quite beautiful.  
„Geez… let‘s get going then. Or do you not...“  
Putting a hand over his mouth, Spock interrupted Jim from doubting him a second time within five minutes.  
„I won‘t do anything you don‘t want, I promise. I love you, Jim.“  
The blonde nodded. „Love you too.“

*********************

They went back into the living room, putting away the plates and sitting down on the couch in front of the fire place. Spock couldn‘t help but get exited at the prospect of finally becoming one with James. Others might say that it was way too fast and that they barely knew each other – and they were right – but there was no single thought or feeling in Spock, that doubted that Jim and he were supposed to be with the other. 

Jim laughed nervously and pushed a few strays of hair out of his face, fingers trembling slightly.  
“Okay, let's get started, shall we?”  
Nodding in agreement, he couldn't resist but peek the blonde's lips for one last time before he put his hands on either of Jim's cheeks.  
“Close your eyes”, said Spock, not even trying to keep the anticipation he was feeling out of his voice.  
The blue orbs fluttered shut and their owner took a deep breath, visibly trying to relax. 

“My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.”

At first, nothing happened and Spock got even more nervous. Why wasn't it working? They have had a mind-melt before at Bone's after all. His fingers started trembling as they pushed against Jim's skin a bit harder while Spock put even more focus on the bond between them. He knew it was there, he could feel it. Could feel it in his mind, could feel it in his heart, could hear it in Jim's blood that was singing its usual alluring song, calling for the half-vampire to come and drink. And while he focused on all those things he was feeling, it finally happened. The darkness behind his eye lids enlightened and he could see the bond forming. In front of him was a bright golden light pulsing with life while his own light, he couldn't quite see it but somehow he knew that his light shone bright blue, gravitated towards the other and then...

they met.  
Their shine mixed, blue met gold and became one.  
Within seconds, both their lifes rushed through their minds, everything they did or thought before replayed itself in front of their inner eyes, all their feelings and plans, everything.  
It was wonderful and scary at the same time. There was nothing about himself he could hide and for a moment he got scared because what if Jim didn't want this? But before the panic could get too much, something, no someone, nudged him and something like a reassuring pet on his head calmed him.  
Right, Jim was here too, and Jim didn't regret this. Happiness washed over him, through them and took the last bit of his breath. 

*********************************

Noone of them knew, how long it took for their bond to complete itself but the moment they opened their eyes, it felt as if they had spend an eternity together and it still wasn't enough.  
Blue eyes met dark brown ones and microseconds later their lips met too. Spock himself had never been high but Jim had and this was even better. Their thoughts were still mostly one, like two layers overlapping each other and it was incredible. Never had one of them felt this complete in their lifes and neither of them understood, how they had survived without the other for such a long time, how anyone could stand being all alone with their thoughts. 

Their breathless breathing mixed with swallowed moans while the two of them – or should we say the one? - tried to get closer to the other, to nearly crawl beneath each others skin. They felt hot, and nothing was enough. Hand reached out for all parts of their bodies, getting to know places they already somehow knew and it felt so damn right.  
They were one now and nothing and nobody in this cruel and sick world could part them anymore. 

********************************

Neither Spock nor Jim knew what exactly happened last night bur they didn't care. Their bond was complete now and nothing else mattered. They spend the morning cuddling in their bed and being happy while the Apocalypse could have broken out all over the world over night. They couldn't care less.

When their stomachs forced them to leave the bed around lunch time though, they found another surprise waiting for them in the post box. Two letters out of red and dark grey paper, addressed to both of them. They were basically the same, if not for their different names on either of them and the content was the answer they had been looking for since they had woken up in the hospital days ago. 

General Christopher Pike officially asked them to join the Federation, a team of humans and vampires to protect society and the world from every possible danger.  
The second, they had finished reading the invitation, both of them already knew the answer. They would join Pike and do their best to make this world a better place, a safer place for everyone. Nobody should ever again have to go through the same as they were forced to. They would do everything in their powers to prevent such evil things. And they knew that together, they would be able to do it. 

~End!~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
